


Kings of the Moonlight

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Babysitter Stiles, Businessman!Derek, Dad!Derek, Evil!Kate, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Hale, M/M, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отныне Дерек – отец-одиночка своего единственного сына, Айзека Арджента-Хейла, и он вынужден вернуться в родной Бикон Хиллз, чтобы сбежать от нападок свихнувшейся бывшей. В середине всех этих потрясений и сумасшедшего бардака, в который превратилась его жизнь, он встречает Стайлза. Красивого и немного сумасбродного Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kings of the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748323) by [thelogicoftaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelogicoftaste/pseuds/thelogicoftaste). 



 

["I’m too young to feel this old"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpIpxFH7K8o)

 

  
  
Гладкая матово-черная решетка радиатора прорывалась сквозь плотный холодный туман, окутывающий блестящий металл черной Камаро. Дорога, освещенная рядом из четырех фар, была покрыта остатками позднего зимнего дождя, и низкий ритмичный гул двигателя разбавлялся лишь влажным шуршанием шин автомобиля, движущегося по затемненной автомагистрали между штатами.  
  
Дерек Хейл посматривал на своего сына, сидящего в автомобильном кресле, установленном на переднем пассажирском сиденье, и у него щемило сердце от боли и всепоглощающего чувства вины.  
  
Айзек – его маленький сын – сидел в автомобильном кресле и беспокойно мял ручками одеяло, в которое спешно завернул его Дерек. На бледном от страха лице блестели дорожки слез, он рвано дышал, заикался и дрожал даже при том, что печка хорошо прогрела салон.  
  
Потерянный взгляд Айзека метался по машине, казалось, он просто не мог пересилить себя и взглянуть в окно, будто бы ожидая, что в любой момент вновь может появиться Кейт. Дерек никогда себя за это не простит, ведь ни один четырехлетний ребенок не должен бояться собственной матери.  


 

***

  
  
Дереку хотелось бы сказать, что его закрутило словно в вихре. Что Кейт была ураганом с золотистыми волосами, что он ворвался в его жизнь в облаке духов и сигаретного дыма и превратил его в прекрасного принца из ее сказки, что все произошло невероятно быстро. Что он едва успел глазом моргнуть, не то что заметить, что было в ней что-то смертельно неправильное.  
  
В реальности же все шло по нарастающей. Дерек влип глубоко и сильно. Он не мог точно определить момент, когда стал абсолютно уверен, что полюбил ее всеми фибрами своей души. Возможно, это произошло где-то между тем моментом, когда она впервые улыбнулась ему в баре, в котором он заливал алкоголем воспоминания о своих последних отношениях, хмуро изливая душу собственному пиву, и их первым разом, когда она нависала над ним, как мощная приливная волна, накрывающая его теплотой и желанием.  
  
Она была старше него, дьявол в обличие женщины – уверенной в себе и живущей в ладах с собственной личностью, чем Дерек горячо восхищался. Первое, чем он был очарован, – это уверенность, о которой сам Дерек мог лишь мечтать. Она излучала дикость и опасность, и Дерек оказался опьянен ею и реальностью, в которой она жила.  
  
Кейт была как наркотик, новый и опустошающий, и она изолировала его от всех, кто был ему дорог. Это случилось сразу же, как только он закончил колледж, спустя примерно семь месяцев после их первой встречи. Он прекрасно помнил громкие и усталые споры со своей старшей сестрой Лорой. Сколько раз он уводил Кейт с семейных ужинов из-за ужасного напряжения, царившего за обеденным столом, оставляя позади потрясенных родителей. Он помнил стычки со своей лучшей подругой Эрикой, которая, несмотря на жгучую ненависть к Кейт, не отвернулась от Дерека даже после того, как вернулась в город, а Дерек и Кейт оттуда уже переехали.  
  
По какой-то жестокой иронии Дерек отчетливо помнил тот момент, когда начала исчезать любовь к Кейт. Он в точности помнил то выражение, что наконец-то заставило его увидеть трещины в тщательно созданном ею фасаде. Тогда он впервые увидел настоящую, но такую незнакомую ему Кейт до того, как она успела вновь надеть свою маску, призванную одурачить Дерека.  
  
После двух лет отношений они оба сидели на холодном краю их ванны и внимательно смотрели на маленький прямоугольник теста на беременность, что Кейт держала в руках. Кровь отхлынула от его лица, когда появилась вторая полоска.  
  
– У нас будет ребенок? – тихо прошептал он.  
  
Оглядываясь назад, Дерек понимал, что слишком уж много времени понадобилось Кейт, чтобы сформулировать ответ, но тогда он списал все на удивление и безмерное счастье, что и его самого лишили дара речи. Она ответила несколько моментов спустя:  
– Д-да, кажется, да.  
  
На его лице расползлась широченная улыбка, глаза вспыхнули безграничным восхищением. Он встал, осторожно обнял Кейт за талию и закружил вокруг.  
  
– У нас будет малыш, Кэтти! Малыш!  
  
В течение многих недель он как будто парил в небесах. Он был в восторге; он не мог поверить, что у него, мастера в неловких ситуациях и представителя застенчивых изгоев мира сего, будет ребенок. Крошечное воплощение Дерека и его любви.  
  
Но где-то посреди второго триместра кое-что случилось. После заката прошел примерно час, Дерек и Кейт лежали в своей постели. Кейт смотрела какое-то бессмысленное ТВ-шоу, звук был совсем тихим, и она пропускала между пальцев волосы Дерека, а сам он лежал, положив голову чуть выше ее живота.  
  
Глаза Дерека устало слипались, он совсем отвлекся, плавая между сознанием и далекими мечтами, в которых он разговаривал со своим будущим сыном. Он ворковал с ним, много раз шептал обещания безграничной любви, прежде чем понять, что говорил все это вслух.  
  
Он замолк на середине предложения, и взгляд на автомате метнулся к Кейт, чтобы увидеть, слышала ли она его. Возможно, только поэтому он и поймал выражение на ее лице. На него смотрела «не его Кейт», а какая-то незнакомка. Ее будто подменили. Зловещая ухмылка исказила черты ее лица, в котором сейчас не было ничего кроме жалости к Дереку. Ни капельки любви.  
  
  
Он видел это выражение всего лишь доли секунды, прежде чем она вновь превратилась в «его Кейт». Маленькая огорченная улыбка, направленная на него, ясно давала понять – они оба в курсе того, что она на самом деле о нем думает. Дерек попытался было улыбнуться в ответ, но отчетливо понимал, что эта улыбка больше походила на гримасу. Пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы проглотить комок грусти, застрявший где-то в горле.  
  
Он вновь положил голову на место и сильно зажмурился: унизительное положение будто обдавало кипятком, обжигая все тело.  
  
Позже он все чаще и чаще стал замечать проявления ее безумия. То ли она постепенно сходила с ума, то ли уже была такой. Он не знал. Да и не было это так уж важно. Все, что на тот момент имело значение, – это чувство, будто бы он ходил по битому стеклу, находясь рядом с ней. Так что он сдерживал себя из страха разозлить ее, ведь она могла навредить ребенку.  
  
Они назвали сына Айзек, что означало «тот, кто будет смеяться», потому что Дерек желал ему только одного – счастья. Айзек был прекрасен, каждый дюйм его маленького тела был прекрасен даже при том, что он напоминал Дереку лысую кошку со всеми своими складочками на розовой коже. Медсестры добродушно посмеивались над его описанием, поздравляли его с пополнением в семье, но он не обращал на них внимания, поскольку теплый комочек, завернутый в одеяло и так удобно примостившийся на его руках, был любовью всей его жизни.  
  
Кейт не особо принимала участие в воспитании сына; она оставалась холодной к детскому очарованию Айзека, отказывалась кормить его грудью, поскольку ей хотелось выпить, и она просто отворачивалась и засыпала, когда среди ночи раздавался детский плачь. Она вела себя настолько пренебрежительно, что Дерек частенько ловил себя на том, что сидел часа в три ночи перед своим лэптопом и рыскал в интернете в поисках симптомов послеродовой депрессии, хотя инстинктивно знал, что дело тут совершенно не в этом. Кейт всегда была отчужденной и безумной, Дерек просто был слишком слеп, чтобы заметить это.  
  
В последующие годы Дерек посвятил себя воспитанию сына и окунулся с головой в работу, чтобы подольше не возвращаться домой. У них с Кейт был своего рода ритуал: она одевала Айзека, кормила перед сном и сажала перед телевизором, пока Дерек не приходил из спортзала, чтобы почитать Айзеку и поцеловать в лоб, шепча, как сильно он его любит, и выключить свет в его спальне.  
  
Кейт стала мягче относиться к Айзеку, но вместо этого выплескивала свою ярость на Дереке, пилила его грубыми и резкими словами, когда они ложились спать. Но он терпел все нападки, ее ненависть к нему, ногти, впивающиеся в кожу, успокаивая себя тем, что хотя бы не Айзек на его месте.  
  
Дерек не бросал ее только потому, что был убежден – Айзеку необходимы оба родителя. Дерек был полон решимости дать ему это, несмотря ни на что. Именно с этой мыслью он и пришел пораньше с работы, пропустив спортзал и отправившись прямо домой.  
  
Был обычный вечер четверга в пригородной части города, и ничто не предвещало беды. Дом, который они купили после рождения Айзека, выглядел точно так же, как и любой другой на их улице. Было темно и тихо, и воздух холодил после позднего январского дождя. Дерек как раз поворачивал ключ в двери черного хода, чтобы сделать им сюрприз, когда услышал это.  
  
Он услышал приглушенный плач сына, сердце пропустило удар, и его мир завис на тонкой грани в сомнительном балансе, прежде чем Дерека накрыло осознание.  
  
Айзек.  
  
Дерек практически вынес дверь, стремясь быстрее попасть внутрь. Он чуть не забыл вытащить ключи из замка, но вовремя вспомнил и кинул их в карман, прежде чем рвануть через кухню вверх по лестнице.  
  
Он услышал звук бьющегося стекла и побежал на крики Айзека еще быстрее. Сердце грохотало в груди так, что он думал, что вот-вот грохнется в обморок; ужас наполнял его вены, почти топя его в отчаянии. Вид, который предстал перед ним, рвал душу на кусочки.  
  
Айзек сжался в маленький дрожащий комочек в самом углу кровати. Битое стекло лежало на нем и возле него. Остатки от того, что когда-то было бутылкой ликера, валялись по всей комнате. На стене над Айзеком красовалось мокрое пятно, а Кейт стояла напротив, апатично покачиваясь и наблюдая за всем с какой-то нечеловеческой радостью.  
  
Дерека заполнял гнев, сопровождаемый подступами желчи. Он застыл на мгновение, просто смотрел во все глаза и тяжело дышал, всем своим существом желая, чтобы это оказался всего лишь жестокий и очень правдоподобный сон. Кейт ухмылялась, ее речь казалась невнятной.  
  
– Ненавижу тебя, Дерек, – выдала Кейт, указывая пальцем куда-то по левую сторону от него. – Тебя и этого ублюдка. Вы разрушили мою чертову жизнь, – она сжала руку в кулак и занесла в сторону Айзека, будто хотела ударить. Айзек испуганно закричал, когда она сделала шаг к нему, а Дерек немедленно вклинился между ней и его сыном, и она остановилась. Затихла так, будто бы не ожидала от него таких действий, а потом начала истошно смеяться. Громко, грубо, омерзительно. – Как же ты жалок, – на ее лице застыло самое уродливое выражение, что Дерек когда-либо видел, и он возненавидел ее. Возненавидел так, как никого и ничего в своей жизни.  
  
– Не подходи к моему сыну! – заорал Дерек, инстинктивно вставая в защитную позицию и закрывая собой Айзека.  
  
И в этот момент все изменилось, она остановилась: прекратила покачиваться, прекратила двигаться вообще, она просто… застыла. Вместо этого она обратила на Дерека пристальный взгляд безжизненных, жестоких и холодных глаз, и мелькнувшая на ее лице злобная улыбка испугала до ужаса. А затем она сделала шаг ему навстречу: медленно, апатично, без следа опьянения.  
  
– Я убью твоего сына.  
  
Она сделала еще шаг, одержимая злобой и явно недобрыми намерениями, и Дерек даже не стал думать, просто начал действовать на голых инстинктах. Он оттолкнул ее так сильно, как только смог. Она врезалась в комод Айзека, стоящий у противоположной стены, и свалилась на пол. Дерек не медлил ни секунды, обернулся и схватил Айзека в охапку, а затем бросился вниз по лестнице, надежно удерживая в руках крошечное и дрожащее тело сына.  
  
Уже выбегая с черного хода, он услышал вновь возобновившуюся гневную тираду и запер за собой дверь в слабой надежде, что это хоть ненадолго сможет задержать Кейт. Дерек подбежал к своей машине, восхваляя всех богов за то, что ему хватило здравого смысла кинуть ключи в карман. Он разблокировал машину и вместе с Айзеком уселся на водительское сиденье, пристегиваясь так, чтобы ремень безопасности обхватил их обоих. Да, это было безумно опасно, но он ни при каких обстоятельствах не выпустил бы сейчас сына из рук, даже для того, чтобы усадить в автомобильное кресло. Особенно сейчас, когда он увидел Кейт. Она выбежала из-за угла дома с диким и полным ненависти взглядом, размахивая кухонным ножом.  
  
Дерек завел автомобиль, взгляд метнулся к датчику бензина, и тут же по нему прокатилась волна облегчения. Он развернул автомобиль в сторону улицы, одной рукой все так же крепко обнимая Айзека, который уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи отца и со слезами сжимал в кулачках ткань одежды Дерека.  
  
Кейт кричала им вслед, сыпала проклятиями, но Дерек пропускал их мимо ушей. Уже выезжая на дорогу, он краем глаза заметил металлический блеск, а затем услышал глухой звук, когда стальное лезвие вонзилось в заднее крыло, и почувствовал, как подпрыгнул на нем Айзек, поскольку тоже услышал скрежет металла о металл.  
  
Дерек в панике вдавил в пол педаль газа, когда увидел в зеркало заднего вида, как Кейт открыла дверь своего автомобиля.  


 

***

  
  
Дерек гнал по пустынным улицам, сворачивал в переулки, надеясь и молясь о том, чтобы Кейт не смогла их выследить. То и дело пристально вглядываясь в зеркало заднего вида, Дерек съехал на обочину шоссе примерно в четырех милях от его пригорода; машина спряталась за большим рекламным щитом и какими-то кустарниками, защищающими их от мимо проезжающих машин и скрывающими их с Айзеком присутствие.  
  
Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он удобнее устроил Айзека на своих голенях. Дерек был напуган, он нечасто плакал, да он вообще никогда не плакал, но здесь и сейчас, из-за своего сына он дал волю слезам, сдался разрывающей душу вине и сильно прижал Айзека к себе.  
  
– Мне жаль, Айзек, – сказал Дерек, откинув с лица Айзека непослушные завитки волос. – Я тебя очень люблю, и мне так жаль.  
  
Наконец немного успокоившись, Дерек отстранил от себя Айзека и еще раз взглянул в зеркало, прежде чес подхватить сына под руки и приподнять перед собой. Глаза Айзека были красными и припухшими, лицо покрывали недавние ушибы. Он прижал подбородок к груди и крепко сцепил руки, казалось, пытаясь сжаться в комочек.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, дотягиваясь дрожащей рукой до кнопки открытия багажника. Затем он открыл дверь и встал, вернув Айзека обратно на водительское сиденье.  
  
Оставив водительскую дверь открытой, он обогнул машину под пристальным встревоженным взглядом голубых глаз. Дерек достал сзади детское автомобильное кресло и установил его на переднем пассажирском сиденье.  
  
Все под тем же пристальным взглядом Дерек подошел к багажнику, открыл крышку, по существу загораживая Айзеку весь обзор, и начал искать дорожную сумку сына и одеяло в куче рабочих вещей и тренажерного оборудования.  
  
Он остановился и прислонился головой к крышке багажника, закрыл глаза и начал глубоко дышать, пытаясь остановить нарастающий приступ паники. Слова Кейт эхом разносились в голове, воображение, словно обезумев, рисовало картинки того, о чем он даже подумать боялся – что было бы, вернись он домой чуточку позже.  
  
Он не мог вынести мысли о том, сколько боли Кейт принесла Айзеку, сколько боли она собиралась ему принести. Вина сокрушала его волна за волной, потому что он должен был быть там. Он должен был защищать своего сына.  
  
– Папа? – голос Айзека был тих, даже робок; он волновался по поводу долгого отсутствия отца.  
  
– Я здесь, приятель, – отозвался Дерек и, взяв себя в руки, схватил то, что искал, и захлопнул багажник. От взгляда не укрылось, как подпрыгнул сын, когда замок багажника встал на место, но Айзек тут же испытал неоспоримое облегчение, когда отец вновь появился в поле его зрения.  
  
Скорее всего, он жутко испугался, что отец мог его бросить, и это разбивало сердце Дерека. Айзек сидел в водительском кресле, его голова вылезала между сидений, и он с благоговением наблюдал за своим отцом.  
  
Вернувшись к сыну, он бросил дорожную сумку под приборную панель и накинул свою куртку поверх пижамы Айзека с Доктором Кто. Следом он перенес его в автомобильное кресло и пристегнул ремнем безопасности, накрыв сверху еще и одеялом.  
  
– Волчонок, ты в порядке? – спросил Дерек, а затем присел перед ним на колени и поцеловал в щеку. – Ты боишься?  
  
Айзек кивнул, все еще содрогаясь от недавних рыданий.  
  
– Больно, – Айзек несчастно шмыгнул носом.  
  
– Знаю, малыш, – успокаивал Дерек, убирая кудряшки с лица сына, – знаю. Но сделаю все, чтобы тебе стало лучше, ладно?  
  
Айзек потер глаза, обдумывая эти слова, а затем посмотрел на отца и вновь кивнул.  
– Мам… мама же не обидит нас снова?  
  
От вида его сына у Дерека вновь защипало глаза: губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, а щеки пылали от напряжения. Он мягко подцепил двумя пальцами подбородок Айзека.  
  
– Айзек, послушай меня, – твердо сказал Дерек. – Я никогда не позволю ей вновь сделать тебе больно. Ни-ког-да, ты понял меня?  
  
Айзек кивнул, поджав губы, и протянул руки, обвив ими шею отца.  


 

***

  
  
Вернувшись на водительское сиденье, Дерек тут же набрал Лору, и она ответила на звонок своим обычным веселым тоном.  
  
– Чего тебе, неблагодарный? – вместо приветствия выдала она и после небольшой паузы вздохнула: – Дорогой мой младший братик, я сейчас на работе, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, так что чего бы ты ни хотел, лучше выкладывай сразу.  
  
Дереку стоило сказать лишь «ты мне нужна», и тон Лоры тут же изменился. Возможно, в его голосе слишком сильно читалась тревога.  
  
– Дерек? Ты в порядке? Что-то с Айзеком? Вот черт. Где вы? – Дерек чувствовал поднимающуюся в ее голосе панику. Она схватила свои вещи и выскочила из кабинета. – Блять, Дерек? Говори со мной.  
  
– Я в порядке, мы оба в порядке. Я… проклятье, Лора, это Кейт. Она… боже, я даже представить себе не мог, – Дерек замолк, услышав судорожный вдох сестры. Он буквально почувствовал исходящую от нее ненависть.  
  
– Что она сделала? – в ее тихом голосе явно слышалось напряжение.  
  
– Я не могу сейчас объяснить, Лора. Я просто… Мне нужно разобраться в этом бардаке. Просто встреть меня возле полицейского участка, ладно? Это тот, который рядом с твоим офисом.  
  
– Хорошо, – вздохнула Лора, – уже выхожу. Могу я поговорить с Айзеком?  
  
Дерек вздохнул, глядя на своего сына, такого маленького и бледного, и протянул руку, погладив его по голове. Айзек неуверенно улыбнулся, вцепившись двумя маленькими ручками в большую руку отца и прижав ее к своей груди.  
  
– Не сейчас, – ответил Дерек, – он все еще сильно напуган.  
  
– Ох, конечно, я понимаю. Я… Дер, поторопись, хорошо? – Дерек даже по телефону слышал, как громко хлопнула дверь ее офиса. – Поторопись и будь осторожен. Встретимся позже, окей? Я люблю тебя.


	2. Explosions in Pompeii

["You left my soul bleeding in the dark."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miOEmyjpLkU)   
  


***

  
  
Парковка возле полицейского участка оказалась полностью забита машинами.  
  
Несмотря на то, что на часах уже было девять вечера, несколько полицейских все еще курили возле здания и смеялись между собой, наблюдая, как их коллеги заводили в здание задержанных. Все это сильно контрастировало с напряженной тишиной внутри салона. Отец и сын находились в практически одинаковых позах и отрешенно наблюдали за этой картиной.  
  
Дерек разблокировал двери и уже приготовился выходить, когда заметил свою сестру буквально в нескольких футах от машины. Не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на бурлящую вокруг деятельность, она сидела на краю тротуара, обхватив ноги руками и положив голову на колени. Туфли-лодочки, блейзер и сотовый телефон аккуратно лежали рядом.  
  
Лора вскинула голову, будто бы отчетливо ощутила их присутствие. Она медленно встала, не сводя с него настороженного взгляда, а затем босыми ногами направилась прямиком к машине. Дерек наблюдал за ее приближением, даже не моргая. Она открыла дверцу, напряженный взгляд зеленых глаз на мгновение застыл на Дереке, а затем она наклонилась и отстегнула ремень безопасности, прежде чем вытянуть брата из машины.   
  
Лора окутала его теплыми объятиями, поцеловала в висок и крепко прижала к себе брата, которого уже ощутимо потряхивало.  
  
Спустя долгий момент она отстранилась, все так же крепко сжимая плечи Дерека, и попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться. Потом, уже окончательно выпустив его из своих рук, Лора направилась прямиком к пассажирской двери. С мягким щелчком она открыла дверцу и содрогнулась, когда ее взгляд выцепил нож, который все так же торчал из заднего крыла прямо возле колеса.   
  
Лора внимательно осмотрела лицо Айзека, мысленно запротоколировала все синяки и ссадины и, кинув на брата тревожный взгляд, отстегнула его ремень безопасности с такой же осторожностью, что ремень Дерека мгновением раньше.   
  
– Как поживает мой любимый племянник? – услышал Дерек вопрос Лоры, когда она прижала Айзека к своей груди.  
  
– Я твой единственный племянник, тетя Лора, – шаловливо буркнул Айзек, и уголки губ Лоры дернулись вверх. Она была рада, что Айзек уже чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, и теперь хоть немного походил на обычного себя.  
  
– И все равно ты мой любимый, – доверительно сообщила она и мягко щелкнула Айзека по носу, следом аккуратно захлопнув дверь. А затем они вместе с Дереком направились к ее брошенным на тротуаре вещам.  
  
– Ты так и ждала все это время? – спустя момент спросил Дерек. Наверное, от долгого молчания его голос немного хрипел. – Земля влажная, – продолжил он, – ты могла испортить костюм.  
  
– Я волновалась, Дерек, – улыбнулась Лора, – не глупи, – закатив глаза, добавила она и указала на расстеленную на тротуаре газету.   
  
Они собрали все вещи, выкинули в урну газету, а затем он спросил:  
– Сколько ты здесь прождала? Я немного… ладно, я… потерял счет времени.  
  
– Я не знаю, думаю, что недолго. Я приехала сразу сюда. Ты действительно меня встревожил, Дерек, – Лора посмотрела на Айзека, положившего голову на ее плечо. Он практически утонул в большом пальто Дерека. – И не напрасно. Ты в порядке?  
  
Под тяжестью усталости и воспоминаний недавних событий Дерек посмотрел на своего сына и, глубоко вдохнув, вошел в наполненное резким светом здание.  
  
– Я буду.  
  


***

  
  
Допросная – безликая и отделанная металлом комната – вызывала у Дерека озноб своей стерильной монохромностью.  
  
Руки буквально зудели от желания обнять сына, но, насколько знал Дерек, Айзек сейчас находился в другом крыле здания под присмотром вызванной Лорой медсестры из городской больницы. Как же адски сложно оказалось отпустить своего сына, когда Айзек вырывался из рук незнакомой женщины и звал Дерека, и все, чего ему на тот момент хотелось, – это забрать сына и защитить его от всего мира.  
  
Но вместо этого он успокаивал его поцелуями и тихими подбадриваниями, хотя у самого щипало в глазах. Спустя час Айзек все же немного успокоился, устало хныкая в руках медсестры и сильно сжимая руку отца. Лора аккуратно расцепила их руки, хотя и отец, и сын одинаково неохотно отпустили друг друга, а затем положила руку на щеку Дерека, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.  
  
– Дерек, – сказала она, – Дерек, послушай меня. Они должны его забрать, должны убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Им нужно поговорить с ним и выяснить то, что произошло. Но ему необходимо быть объективным, ясно? Ты не можешь быть сейчас рядом с ним.  
  
Дерек тихо и болезненно застонал, но Лора не смягчилась, несмотря на боль в ее глазах.   
  
– Я останусь с ним. Я буду рядом все время, – пообещала она; на высоких каблуках и в классическом блейзере она смотрелась именно таким адвокатом, какого из нее воспитали родители. Глаза яростно горели решимостью, и она горько покачала головой, сказав: – Я не спущу ей с рук то, что она с вами сделала. Помяни мои слова.   
  


***

  
  
Дереку казалось, что время, проведенное в допросной, текло настолько медленно, что с таким же успехом могло идти назад. Дерек вяло смотрел на противоположную стену, вновь переигрывая в уме прошедшие события, и ждал появления детектива.   
  
Несколько минут назад в помещение тихо вошла Лора и, поставив второй стул рядом с Дереком, положила голову на его плечо.  
  
– Айзек уснул, – сказала она спустя момент тяжелой тишины и глубоко вздохнула. – Сейчас за ним присматривают, но я думаю, что он проспит еще долго. У него был очень трудный день.   
  
Тишина вернулась, плотная и невероятно напряженная, абсолютно очевидная, но горестно проигнорированная обоими Хейлами.   
  
Спустя долгие секунды Дерек все же спросил:  
– Как он? Что сказала медсестра?  
  
Во рту внезапно пересохло. Дерек почти не хотел слышать то, что должна была сказать ему Лора.   
  
Он однозначно не хотел слышать то, что собиралась сказать Лора, поскольку он с неоспоримой уверенностью мог сказать, что травмы Айзека хуже, чем казались на первый взгляд.  
  
Лора скрестила ноги в лодыжках, засунула руки в карманы своих шелковых брюк и грациозно откинулась на спинку металлического стула. Ее взгляд был устремлен куда-то в пустоту, и казалось, что она старалась тщательно подобрать слова.  
  
– Это было не впервые, – наконец начала Лора, и Дерек услышал, как она еле сдерживала свой голос, а затем выдохнул, откинулся назад и медленно покачал головой. – Медсестра Пеппард нашла старые синяки, – продолжила она. – В тех местах, где ты сразу бы и не заметил, – она сделала паузу, кинув взгляд на брата. – В тех местах, которые толком не попадались тебе на глаза, Дерек. А для пущей уверенности, что ты их не найдешь, она сама одевала Айзека на ночь и по утрам. В основном все травмы поверхностны, но на запястье задета кость, – она продолжала детально описывать травмы Айзека, но уши Дерека не желали нормально воспринимать информацию. А затем она еще рассуждала, как, должно быть, сильно старалась Кейт, чтобы скрыть от Дерека следы своих действий.   
  
Глаза защипало, он подался вперед, уперев локти в колени и обхватив голову руками, пока сестра успокаивающе гладила его по спине.   
  
– Дерек, мне так жаль.  
  
Все тело как будто окаменело, лишилось возможности двигаться, и вот тогда началась паника, захлестывая его чувством вины вперемешку с воспоминаниями обо всех тех злобных словах, что когда-либо слетали с губ Кейт.  
  
Он вынырнул из транса с глубоким вдохом, обжигающим легкие. Воздух вокруг казался густым и сжатым, и он буквально ощущал обволакивающее его давление.   
Дерек почувствовал, как холод просочился под одежду, под кожу, добрался до самого нутра, и начал задыхаться: короткие вдохи через нос, грудь вздымалась в стаккато, и создавалось такое ощущение, что он сейчас загнется от боли.   
  
– Дерек? Эй, — голос Лоры звучал мягко, но приглушенно, как будто издалека. — Дыши, Дерек, просто дыши. С ним все в порядке. Уже все в порядке.   
  
Она повторяла это как мантру, снова и снова. Дерек вдыхал и выдыхал, медленно и долго, стараясь успокоить сердце, прежде чем постепенно, немного щурясь, открыть глаза. Наконец, он вновь смог контролировать дыхание, хотя на это ушло довольно много времени.   
  
Спустя час они все так же ждали детектива: Дерек отрешенно смотрел на противоположную стену, а Лора тихо сидела рядом с ним. Она повернулась к нему, смотрела долго и встревоженно, а потом спросила:  
– Что ты теперь намерен делать?  
  
Дерек сполз вниз на своем стуле, его тело казалось натянутым и неотзывчивым, и он молчал в течение долгого времени.   
  
– Думаю, я… мне нужно позвонить маме с папой, – в итоге ответил он. – Я собираюсь вернуться вместе с Айзеком домой.  
  
Лора согласно хмыкнула, она выглядела довольной этим решением, пока не вспомнила причину, по которой они вынуждены звонить родителям.   
  
– Я поеду с тобой, – решительно сказала она, – и тоже останусь там.  
  
– Что? – Дерек резко повернулся к сестре. – Ты… зачем? Ты не можешь просто взять и все бросить.  
  
– Ты же можешь, – Лора выгнула одну бровь, а затем выставила вперед ладонь, когда Дерек собрался что-то ответить, и решительно объявила: – Ох! Нет, решено, я тоже переезжаю. Я твоя сестра, и это значит, что мы должны держаться вместе, семья должна держаться вместе, Дерек. Мы слишком много времени провели вдали от Энтони и наших родителей.   
  
– А что насчет работы? – Дерек не оставлял попыток урезонить свою сестру. – Ты не можешь в одночасье взять и переехать в Бикон Хиллз.  
  
– Это моя компания. Могу делать все, что захочу.  
  
– Лора, это мамина компания.  
  
– Это семейная компания, и я почти уверена, что мама поймет, учитывая все обстоятельства, – она вскинула брови в притворном возмущении. – К тому же, ты тоже все бросаешь.  
  
– Я могу работать и дома, поскольку компания, в которой я работаю, на самом деле моя. Ты вот не можешь сказать то же самое.  
  
– Я могу надирать задницы и в суде Бикон Хиллз, – усмехнулась Лора, а затем шутливо добавила: – Если все будет совсем плохо, то я всегда могу пойти работать к тебе.  
  
Вот только несколько секунд спустя вся ее шутливость рассеялась от взгляда на полное боли лицо младшего брата.  
  
– Они будут разочарованы, – сказал Дерек, отказываясь поворачиваться к внимательно разглядывающей его Лоре.   
  
– Нет, не смей так говорить. Такого никогда не было и не будет, – она крепко сжала руку Дерека. – То, что Кейт сделала с тобой, с Айзеком, – непростительно, Дер, но мы никогда тебя ни в чем не винили. Никогда.   
  
– Я своей глупостью причинил боль собственному сыну, Лора. Айзек страдал, потому что я был достаточно глуп, чтобы позволить всему этому зайти так далеко. Я сделал это с ним.  
  
– Ты не виноват, Дерек, – Лора решительно покачала головой. – Прекрати.  
  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но, прежде чем он успел сформулировать ответ, тяжелая дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел офицер с такой своевременностью, которая может быть присуща только сотруднику полиции. Дерек и Лора тут же поднялись со своих мест, протягивая руки для приветствия.  
  
– Детектив Хилл, – представился он Дереку, пожимая его руку, а затем повернулся к Лоре и приветственно кивнул, пожимая ее руку тоже. – Прошу прощения за долгое ожидание. Я буду заниматься делом вашего сына, как сотрудник Городского отдела специальных расследований.   
  
Детектив жестом пригласил их присесть и сам последовал их примеру, прежде чем смерить Дерека долгим оценивающим взглядом.   
  
– Мистер Хейл, пожалуйста, будьте уверены: Айзек все еще крепко спит, у него довольно серьезные травмы, но он под присмотром. Я лично побеседовал с Айзеком в присутствии квалифицированного офицера по делам несовершеннолетних, а ваша сестра выступала в качестве юридической поддержки. Мы отправили офицеров в ваш дом, а также сфотографировали нож в крыле вашей машины. Мы разослали на мисс Арджент СВП…   
  
Лора заметила, как Дерек нахмурился в замешательстве, и пояснила:  
– Сигнал всем постам. Это значит, что они ее ищут.   
  
– Именно, – подтвердил детектив. – Мы уже разыскиваем мисс Арджент, планируем предъявить обвинение и заключить под стражу так скоро, как только сможем. Хотя сначала я должен задать вам несколько вопросов, чтобы удостовериться, что Айзеку с вами безопасно.   
  
Дерек рассердился на это заявление, сильно сжав челюсть, и Лора успокаивающе погладила его по руке, обращаясь к Хиллу:  
– Это просто стандартная процедура, я же права, детектив?   
  
– Просто стандартная процедура, – согласно кивнул Хилл, сцепив перед собой руки.   
  
Может быть, подействовало это, а может Лора, которая нежно сжимала его руку, но Дерек немного успокоился. Детектив терпеливо ждал, когда Дерек придет в себя.  
  
– Мистер Хейл, – подавшись немного вперед, начал Хилл. – Что же, Айзек ясно дал понять, что вы спасли его от агрессии матери. Но дети очень уязвимы, особенно, когда они прошли через насилие, и моя работа заключается в том, чтобы удостовериться, что они будут в безопасности с теми, с кем они остаются, вы понимаете?   
  
– Да, сэр, – серьезно кивнул Дерек и без малейшей заминки продолжил: – Что я должен делать?  
  
Детектив допрашивал Дерека минут двадцать: спрашивал о жизни Айзека, об отношениях Дерека и Кейт, как долго они были вместе, где и когда встретились, о психическом состоянии самого Дерека и тому подобном. Дерек не думал, что во всех этих наводящих вопросах Хилла был какой-то подвох, но, увы, он не мог знать этого наверняка.  
  
Он понятия не имел, рассматривал ли его Хилл как угрозу собственному сыну. Дерек любил Айзека больше жизни, но вполне мог понять, как вся ситуация выглядела со стороны. Откровенно говоря, Дерек никак не мог понять другого: почему ему так неловко отвечать на вопросы детектива.   
  
– Вы знали об агрессивном настрое мисс Арджент по отношению к вашему сыну?  
– Н-нет, не знал.  
  
Этот вопрос ошарашил Дерека, заставил запнуться на слове и беспомощно посмотреть на Лору.  
  
На лице Хилла промелькнул скептицизм, и он спросил уже более твердо:  
– Мистер Хейл, мне очень сложно поверить, что, прожив столько лет и ежедневно общаясь с мисс Арджент, вы ни разу не заметили агрессии с ее стороны.  
  
– Я не говорил, что агрессии не было, – неосознанно выпалил Дерек. Слова вылетели из его рта раньше, чем он успел подумать.  
  
– Дерек… – предостерегающе начала Лора, но была резка прервана детективом.   
– То есть вы хотите сказать, что оставались со своим сыном в доме, зная, что ваш партнер проявлял к нему агрессию? – тон Хилла стал резким, он напряженно свел брови. – И вы ничего не предприняли?  
  
– Кейт никогда…   
  
– Мистер Хейл, – тяжело вздохнул Хилл, – я предлагаю вам все же привести слова и мысли в порядок.   
  
– Она вымещала свою агрессию по-разному, – процедил Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
  
– Например, мистер Хейл?  
  
– На мне, – выплюнул он. – Она вымещала ее на мне.   
  
Внезапно повисла напряженная тишина. Раздражение покинуло лицо Хилла, заменившись пониманием. При этом Дерек решительно игнорировал пораженное молчание Лоры и ее удивленный взгляд.   
  
Он уткнулся взглядом в металлическую поверхность стола, отсчитывая глухие удары сердца в груди. От нервозности скрутило желудок, Дерек буквально чувствовал, как кожу прокалывают раскаленные иглы, принося с собой чувство униженности.  
Социальная стигматизация – быть подверженным жестокому отношению того, кому ты доверил свое сердце. Причина, почему он никогда и никому этого прежде не рассказывал.   
  
– Дерек? – в тихом голосе Лоры звучало неверие. Дерек не смотрел на нее. Он бы не выдержал, увидев жалость в глазах сестры. – Дерек.   
  
Спустя, наверное, вечность он все же решился и взглянул на нее, но вместо ожидаемой жалости он обнаружил праведный гнев и тревогу за влажным блеском глаз. Лора поджала губы, крепко вцепившись в свой стул.   
  
Хилл нерешительно откашлялся, и оба Хейла повернулись к нему. Дерек с облегчением отметил, что во взгляде детектива также не было жалости, только лишь сострадание.   
  
– Часто подобное происходило? Неужели не было выхода из сложившейся ситуации?  
  
– Раньше я… – Дерек издал горький смешок. – Раньше я уверял себя, что просто не могу уйти, что Айзеку необходимы оба родителя, но… – сделав паузу, он глубоко вздохнул и облизал пересохшие губы. – Я боялся, что она заберет у меня Айзека. Кейт великолепная лгунья, поверьте мне, если она постарается, то может обмануть кого угодно.   
  
Детектив задумчиво кивнул и жестом призвал Дерека продолжать.  
  
– Айзек – самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, детектив. И с Кейт я… – он указал жестом на себя, – я готов был со многим смириться до тех пор, пока на моем месте не оказался Айзек.   
  
– Что же, – Хилл прочистил горло, – для меня совершенно ясно, что вы очень любите своего ребенка. И я думаю, что вы сможете о нем позаботиться. Но если вы хотите сохранить опеку, нам необходимо провести медицинское освидетельствование, чтобы собрать необходимые доказательства против Арджент. Еще я считаю, что и вам, и Айзеку не помешает помощь квалифицированного психолога, чтобы преодолеть эту ситуацию менее болезненно.   
  
Хилл глубоко вздохнул и, сощурившись, указал ручкой на Дерека:  
– Естественно, под «не помешает» я имею в виду, что вы будете посещать психолога в обязательном порядке, мистер Хейл. По крайней мере, год. И я буду ждать отчет.  
  
– Конечно, – в один голос отозвались Хейлы.   
  
После недолгой паузы Лора продолжила:  
– Мы собираемся как можно скорее переехать в Бикон Хиллз и будем держать связь с этим полицейским управлением.   
  
– Насколько скоро? – сдвинув брови, поинтересовался Хилл.  
  
– Завтра, – ответила Лора, а затем глянула на часы. Увидев, что сейчас ранее утро, она тут же исправилась: – Сегодня.  
  


***

  
  


[ _"And the walls keep tumbling down in the city that we love."_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY)

 

***

  
  
Телефонный звонок родителям – пожалуй, самое сложное в жизни, что пришлось сделать Дереку. Вся эта неделя – самое тяжелое время, что Дереку приходилось пережить. Ему пришлось объяснять все произошедшее, как он все испортил и теперь вынужден бежать домой, поджав хвост. Его это злило.   
  
Его злил мамин вздох «Ох, милый», когда он делал то, чего не делал уже очень многие годы, – жаловался. Когда после долгого молчания его отец дрожащим голосом сказал: «Возвращайтесь домой, Дерек, ты и Айзек. Мы будем вас ждать, сын», – Дерек был противен самому себе, поскольку именно он являлся причиной их боли.   
Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с той зловонной мешаниной из нервов и опасений внутри него, когда Лора подъехала к дому Хейлов. Ни он, ни Лора не предпринимали попыток выйти из машины, оба просто сидели и наблюдали, как расплывался перед глазами дом их детства. Даже Айзек притих на заднем сиденье, крутил головой и щурился на раннее воскресное небо, слушая утреннюю песню калифорнийский перепелов.  
  
Дерек устал. Эта усталость засела глубоко внутри и росла все то время, что он был с Кейт. Он устал от всех конфликтов, из-за которых многие годы трещала по швам его семейная жизнь. Он хотел, чтобы все это уже закончилось. Ему просто хотелось воспитывать своего сына, любить его и оберегать от всех невзгод.   
Сейчас, когда Кейт была где-то на другом конце страны, и полиция уже вовсю ее разыскивала, Дереку казалось, что у него наконец-то появился какой-никакой, но шанс. Хотя усталость по-прежнему давала о себе знать. Он не спал примерно сорок часов, поскольку пришлось успокаивать Айзека после его первого ночного кошмара.

  
Дерек сходил с ума, беспомощно наблюдая, как Айзек бился возле него с огромными от страха глазами, отчаянно цеплялся за отца и пытался выбраться из покрывала, постеленного Лорой на заднем сиденье. Лора тогда не спала всю ночь так же, как и они. Дерек и Айзек лежали вместе на заднем сиденье, а Лора, развалившись на водительском, закинула ноги на опущенное пассажирское кресло машины, припаркованной на обочине примерно в тридцати милях от города.   
  
Несколько часов спустя Айзек все же вновь уснул, но по-прежнему отказывался отпускать отца.   
  
Дерек подпрыгнул на месте, услышав стук в окно, и увидел Лору с Айзеком на руках, жестом призывающую его выйти. Он настолько глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как Лора вышла из машины. Придя в себя, он отстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел следом за ней.   
  
Едва он успел закрыть дверь Камаро, как тут же распахнулась парадная дверь дома Хейлов. Однако вместо родителей в проеме стояла Эрика в потертых джинсах и простой белой футболке. Блондинистые волосы были собраны в неаккуратный высокий хвост, на щеках виднелись дорожки слез, но широкая улыбка освещала лицо, пока она стояла на крыльце и ждала, пока Дерек подойдет к ней. И, как только он оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, она бросилась ему на шею и сжала в крепких объятиях.  
  
Спустя несколько мгновений она отстранилась от него и, смерив своим фирменным сердитым взглядом, прошипела:  
– Какой же ты долбаный идиот, Дерек.   
  
– Следи за языком, – отчитала ее Лора, пройдя мимо них с умостившимся на ее бедре Айзеком, и, как только она вошла в дом, окрикнула родителей. Через некоторое время до слуха Дерека донеслись радостные приветствия его семьи.  
  
– Почему ты мне не рассказал? – продолжила Эрика, как будто Лора ей ничего не говорила. – Я должна была приехать и утащить твою задницу обратно домой.  
  
– Я скучал по тебе, – вместо ответа сказал ей Дерек, утягивая ее в долгие, очень долгие объятия. Он соскучился по ней гораздо больше, чем думал, поняв это только сейчас, когда она стояла перед ним, действуя в своей обычной агрессивной манере. И за то, что она своим поведением не напоминала ему о том, насколько он сломлен, Дерек будет вечно ей благодарен; Эрика всегда поможет ему противостоять любому дерьму, что бы ни случилось.  
Если не считать Лору, Эрика была единственной, кто знал о мстительности Кейт по отношению к нему. У Дерека складывалось четкое ощущение, что она сорвалась к Хейлам сразу же, как только они закончили вчерашний телефонный разговор.  
  
– Ага, – рассмеялась она, – звонки по скайпу два раза в неделю совершенно точно не могут заменить твое реальное присутствие. Кто же знал?  
  
– Эрика, ты вроде как должна меня утешать, – сказал Дерек, и он дразнил лишь наполовину.   
  
Его отчасти пугало то, как менялось ее лицо, когда она хмурилась.  
– Я вырву ей глотку, – пообещала Эрика. – Зубами.   
  
Если бы у нее в этот момент проросли клыки и шерсть на лице, как у какой-нибудь очень злой чихуахуа, Дерек вряд ли бы удивился. Но затем она улыбнулась:  
– Я отменила все свои дела. На завтра я только твоя.  
  
– Зачем?  
  
– Чтобы найти тебе жилье, тупица. Я сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь жить с родителями до скончания веков, – она закатила глаза. Вот одна из причин, почему они с Эрикой лучшие друзья, – она продумывает все раньше, чем это потребуется ему.   
  
– Не стоило, Эрика. Я мог бы подстроиться под твой график, понимаешь? Твои клиенты…  
  
– Я агент по недвижимости, а не хирург. Никто не умрет, если я решу провести один день, помогая другу. А сейчас, – улыбнулась она, потянув его за руку, – заходи в дом, все тебя уже ждут.  
  
Как только они вошли в гостиную, Эрика тут же отпустила его руку и рванула прямиком к Айзеку.  
– Боже мой, ребенок, я так по тебе соскучилась! – крикнула она, подхватив его на руки и крепко прижав к своей груди.   
  
В гостиной находились практически все важные для Дерека люди. Они встречали его широкими, но слегка обеспокоенными улыбками. Энтони – их с Лорой старший брат – подошел первым, а затем и его беременная жена Альма, поцеловав Дерека в щеку. Следом подошел Бойд – жених Эрики и его очень старый друг.   
  
Бойд ничего не сказал, но опять же, это не имело никакого значения, поскольку они давно уже научились общаться мимикой. Подобное умение приходит только лишь с годами дружбы.   
  
Дядя Питер трижды похлопал его по плечу, сказав:   
– Хорошо, что ты вернулся.  
  
С улыбкой ему помахала жена Питера – Лисси. Развалившись на одном из диванов, сонно улыбнулись своему кузену их близнецы – Рубен и Рене. Роберт Хейл подошел и крепко обнял Дерека, прошептав ободряющие слова возле уха своего сына. Дерек держался, как мог, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в знакомое тепло отцовского свитера, а когда Роберт отстранился, то тихо рассмеялся, увидев на носу отца покосившиеся очки.  
– Очки, пап, – сказал он, но тут же сам потянулся и поправил их, чувствуя себя вновь пятилетним мальчишкой, когда отец потрепал его по волосам.   
  
К нему с улыбкой подошла мама и, положив ладони на щеки, поцеловала в лоб.  
– Как ты, милый?   
  
– Сейчас уже лучше, – ответил он, и это была правда, хотя он по-прежнему чувствовал себя перед мамой немного робко, даже будучи уже взрослым мужчиной.  
  
– Хорошо, дорогой, рада это слышать. Я уже начала готовить судебный иск – я отберу все, что у нее есть. Она пожалеет, что вообще появилась на свет, можешь об этом не беспокоиться.   
  
Дерек безмолвно уставился на свою мать: в свои пятьдесят три она была красивой, как прежде, и все такой же пугающе грозной. Талия погладила сына по щеке, хрипловато хохотнула, а затем развернулась и направилась в сторону кухни в глубине особняка.   
  
– Завтрак на столе, – позвала Талия.  
  
Естественно, все последовали за ней.  
  


***

  
  
Неделю спустя Дерек повалился на диван в своей новой квартире, безумно устав от затаскивания в здание многочисленных коробок, в которых была вся их с Айзеком жизнь. Он довольно наблюдал, как Айзек на другой стороне комнаты пытался вытянуться на своих коротеньких ножках и достать что-то из самой глубины одной из коробок.   
  
Лора помогала Дереку привести жизнь в порядок. Она улетела на несколько дней обратно в город, организовала сбор вещей и перевозку их в Бикон Хиллз, а также выставила на продажу дом, который, к счастью, был оформлен на Дерека. На попытку Дерека уверить ее, что она не обязана делать все это для них, Лора ответила строгим взглядом и словами, что ей все равно нужно было разобраться и со своими делами тоже.   
  
Так что Дерек спокойно ее отпустил и начал вновь знакомиться с Бикон Хиллз в перерывах между крепким сном и присмотром за Айзеком. Со времен его детства город практически не изменился, что он, конечно же, знал из частых визитов на протяжении многих лет, но все воспринималось немного по-другому, когда он столкнулся с реальной перспективой снова жить здесь. Дереку казалось, что Бикон Хиллз – это современный, полностью перерожденный город Помпеи – город, застывший во времени.   
  
Спустя примерно пять минут фырканья, тяжелого дыхания, упорного сопения и высунутого в концентрации языка Айзек все же вышел победителем. Торжественно размахивая своим трофеем – плюшевым пингвином – он подбежал к Дереку и начал карабкаться к нему на ноги, больно врезаясь в тело локтями и коленями, пока удобнее устраивался на своем отце.  
  
– Ну, — пробубнил Дерек, – теперь ты доволен?  
  
Определение удобства у его маленького мальчика явно отличалось от мнения всех остальных. Айзек лежал поперек коленей отца, сжимая в руках пингвина Бенджи, голова покоилась на сгибе локтя Дерека, в то время как одна согнутая в колене нога прижималась к груди, а вторая бесполезно свисала с дивана. На скептический взгляд отца Айзек ответил хихиканьем, сверкая жемчужно-белыми зубками, и спрятал лицо за пингвином.  
  
– Странный ты ребенок, Айзек, – поддразнил Дерек с играющей на губах улыбкой.  
  
– Неправда, – тут же опроверг Айзек.  
  
– Правда.  
  
– Неправда, – Айзек смерил отца своим самым гневным взглядом, отчего стал выглядеть в точности, как сам Дерек, а затем снова захихикал: – Ты странный, пап.  
  
– Я буду щекотать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не извинишься, – выгнув бровь, предупредил Дерек.   
  
Дерек откинулся назад, когда хихикающий и трепыхающийся Айзек попытался вырваться из щекочущих его рук и побежал по комнате, наткнувшись в дверном проеме на Лору.  
  
– Ого! Эй, молодой человек, – засмеялась та. – Что случилось?  
  
– Папочка меня щекочет! – выдохнул Айзек, скрываясь за ногами Лоры и не сводя при этом взгляд с Дерека.  
  
– Правда? – весело усмехнулась Лора.  
  
– Да!  
  
– Ну, к счастью для тебя, Айзек, я просто потрясающая тетя. И я принесла угощение для тебя и Бенджи, – она кивнула в сторону зажатого в руках мальчика пингвина. – Оно на кухонной стойке. – Лора едва успела закончить предложение, а Айзек уже рванул на кухню. – Осторожнее, – крикнула она ему вслед, а затем ненадолго замолкла, посмотрев на Дерека.  
  
– Что случилось? – он тут же встал, опасаясь настороженного взгляда сестры.  
  
– Дерек, они нашли машину Кейт, – осторожно начала Лора. – Она разбилась где-то на шоссе между штатами.  
  
Сердце Дерека забилось быстрее, но он не знал, как реагировать. Он вообще понятия не имел, стоило ему радоваться этой новости, огорчаться или еще что-то. Все внутри скрутило настолько, что он почувствовал полнейшее онемение.  
  
– А… а Кейт? – преодолевая головокружение, спросил он.  
  
– В том-то и дело, Дерек. Машина разбита, но… – она покачала головой, силясь подобрать наиболее подходящие слова. – Но Кейт в ней не оказалось. Они не нашли ее. Кейт будто сквозь землю провалилась.


	3. Born To Die

["Sometimes love is not enough, and the road gets tough I don’t know why."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bag1gUxuU0g)  
  


 

***

  
  
Дерек чувствовал себя некомфортно, ожидая шерифа в его кабинете. Дело было вовсе не в неудобном стуле, просто его беспокоило само ожидание. В последнее время он столько времени проводил в полицейских участках, что в ожидании офицеров тревожность проявлялась как слюна у собаки Павлова — на уровне рефлексов.   
  
У Лоры ушло на это три дня, но она наконец-то уговорила Дерека поехать в полицейский участок Бикон Хиллз, несмотря на кучу отговорок и вечные отнекивания. Кольцо беспокойства, страха, волнения и еще чего-то непонятного сковало и не отпускало его с тех самых пор, когда он узнал об исчезновении Кейт.   
  
После того как Лора пришла к ним с этой новостью, Дерек и Айзек по большей части сидели дома и никуда не выходили. В итоге ей надоело выполнять его поручения. Лора предложила ему заткнуться, повзрослеть и выбраться из дома хоть куда-нибудь, пообещав, что не даст Кейт даже шанса приблизиться к ним.   
  
Дереку давно уже надоело рассматривать фотографии, безделушки и дипломы, коими украшен весь кабинет, и теперь он развлекался, строя самому себе рожи.   
  
Дерек пробыл в кабинете около десяти минут, когда входная дверь распахнулась. Он быстро встал в надежде как можно быстрее закончить эту встречу, однако тот человек, что вошел в дверь, не выглядел достаточно взрослым для должности шерифа. На самом деле он не выглядел достаточно взрослым, чтобы вообще работать в полиции. Хотя тут Дерек, пожалуй, немного погорячился. Парень выглядел лет на двадцать, со светлой, усыпанной родинками кожей и веером темных ресниц.  
  
Он был примерно того же роста, что и сам Дерек, возможно, на дюйм или два пониже, хотя Дерек не мог сказать точно, поскольку парень чуть горбился, держа в руках два пластиковых контейнера для еды. Он закрыл дверь ногой и тут же заговорил.  
  
— Короче, — начал он, — у меня есть зацепка по поводу того, кто мог стащить у меня поп-тартсы. Последним в моей квартире был Скотт, но за день до этого Джексон притащил к нам Денни, и вот он, скорее всего…   
  
Дерек неловко застыл с протянутой для приветствия рукой. Но он совершенно не хотел быть тем парнем, который пялится на незнакомца до тех пор, пока тот его не заметит, так что он вежливо откашлялся, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
И, если Дерек надеялся хоть на какую-нибудь реакцию, в результате он получил целое шоу. Парень кинул взгляд на Дерека, присмотрелся к его лицу и тут же начал пятиться назад. Громко чертыхаясь, он вздрогнул всем телом и выставил перед собой контейнеры, как будто они могли его защитить. Так он и допятился до угла кабинета, на его лице отражалась паника, но выглядело это несколько комично. Среагировав на такое поведение, Дерек примирительно выставил перед собой руки и осторожно сделал шаг назад.   
  
Повисла напряженная тишина, они оба застыли на месте и уставились друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами.   
  
— Ты… — наконец сощурился незнакомец. — Ты не мой отец.   
  
— Нет. Хм, — Дерек медленно опустил руки. — А ты не шериф, так ведь?  
  
— А я, по-твоему, подхожу по возрасту на должность шерифа? — парень смерил его скептическим взглядом, но затем замер и сощурился. — Ты преступник?  
  
Дерек удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
— Что?   
  
Парень поудобнее перехватил контейнеры одной рукой, а второй покрутил перед своим лицом и поморщился.   
— Ну знаешь, эти твои брови и скулы, да и щетина…  
  
На этот раз вышеупомянутые брови Дерека сошлись на переносице от полнейшего непонимания происходящего.   
— Ты же вылитый «плохой парень» типа серийного убийцы, — продолжил он и криво усмехнулся. Он явно был в восторге от собственных наблюдений, но при виде кислого выражения на лице Дерека его запал несколько поубавился. — Пожалуйста, не убивай меня. Или скажи отцу, что я тебя об этом попросил. Хотя нет, от этого будет еще хуже, — парень скривился. — Пожалуйста, ничего не говори моему отцу.   
  
Шериф Стилински, как будто чувствовал, появился в двери буквально через секунду и, приветственно кивнув Дереку, протянул для пожатия руку.   
  
— Мистер Хейл, — начал он. — Простите, что заставил вас так долго ждать, но у меня возникли неотложные дела, и я не мог…  
  
Шериф замолк на середине предложения, когда заметил в углу безмолвно застывшего парня, и как-то уж очень тяжело вздохнул. Молодой человек рассеяно улыбнулся и неловко махнул рукой, отчего контейнеры чуть не полетели на пол, но он вовремя их перехватил и прижал к своей груди, смущенно глянув на шерифа.   
  
— Э–эй, пап, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Проваливай.  
  
Лицо парня тут же приобрело абсолютно обалдевший вид.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Вон, — шериф вновь открыл дверь, устало потирая переносицу.   
  
Дереку казалось, что все это происходило далеко не в первый раз, и чувствовал себя неловко, став невольным свидетелем разговора двух Стилински.   
  
— Но я принес тебе обед, — парень, Стайлз, протянул контейнеры как искупительную жертву. — Фрида помогла, так что будь уверен, тут все, как ты любишь!   
  
— Прекрати беспокоить мою жену, Стайлз.   
  
— Да она сама предложила помочь. Я клянусь тебе.   
  
Шериф вновь тяжело вздохнул, но вдруг замер от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли.  
  
— А почему ты не на работе? — Стайлз после этого вопроса густо и явно виновато покраснел, а взгляд отца приобрел оттенок глубокого разочарования, как бывает после вновь и вновь повторяющегося разговора. — Скажи, что ты этого не сделал.  
  
— Я собирался тебе рассказать.  
  
— Что на этот раз? Стайлз, сколько можно?  
  
Выражение Стайлза тут же потеряло всю свою комичность.  
  
— Пап, она меня ненавидела, — уставившись на отца, попытался оправдаться он. — Я тебе точно говорю. А еще она сказала, что я слишком много болтаю.   
  
— Ты и вправду слишком много болтаешь.  
  
— Она знала это, нанимая меня на работу, — сильно нахмурившись, возразил Стайлз.   
  
Шериф виновато посмотрел на Дерека, а затем вернулся к возмущенному сыну.  
  
— Сейчас не самое лучшее время, — сказал он Стайлзу. — Приезжай сегодня вечером домой.  
  
— Я не могу, — Стайлз потупил взгляд в пол, отчего стал выглядеть как провинившийся ребенок, только что получивший нагоняй от родителей. — У меня сегодня свидание с Ноа.  
  
— Отмени. Он поймет, если ты сегодня не сможешь пойти в ваш Олив Гарден или куда вы там еще собрались. А теперь марш отсюда.   
  
Стайлз кинул на него оскорбленный взгляд, но ослушаться не осмелился. Тихо бурча себе под нос что-то типа «Есть места и получше Олив Гарден», он отдал контейнеры отцу и потопал к выходу из кабинета.   
  
Шериф Стилински закрыл за ним дверь и еще раз виновато глянул на Дерека.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, мистер Хейл…   
  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Дерек, — он твердо пожал руку шерифа и, следуя приглашению, уселся на стул напротив него.   
  
— Хорошо, Дерек, — шериф улыбнулся и продолжил, — мне очень жаль. Я в курсе, как непрофессионально это все выглядело со стороны, но я уверяю вас: такое происходит нечасто. Но это же дети, знаете?   
  
— Поверьте мне, сэр, — Дерек грустно улыбнулся, — прекрасно знаю.   
  
— У вас сын? — последовал вопрос шерифа.   
  
— Айзек, да. Он прекрасный ребенок, и я люблю его больше жизни, но иногда это какой-то тихий ужас. Ему четыре, так что он считает, что всегда должно быть так, как он хочет.   
  
— Я помню Стайлза в этом возрасте, — шериф тепло улыбнулся. — Подождите, когда Айзек станет подростком, вы будете волосы на себе рвать.   
  
— И не говорите, — улыбнулся Дерек, глядя в доброе лицо шерифа.   
  
— В свете последних событий, — шериф тут же стал серьезным, всем своим видом выражая профессионализм, — как вы с Айзеком справляетесь?   
  
Дерек долго разговаривал с шерифом, было так чертовски хорошо наконец-то сбросить груз с души в честном и открытом разговоре обо всем, что произошло. Они были едва знакомы. Шериф не его четырехлетний сын и не один из его семейства, члены которого обращались с Дереком так, как будто он хрустальный.   
  
У Дерека никогда не было легких и простых отношений с семьей, но по тому, как они временами себя вели, можно было подумать, что вражда не имела постоянного места жительства в доме Хейлов.   
  
Чуть позже шериф откинулся на спинку кресла и вернулся к разговору о Кейт. От этой темы Дереку становилось неуютно в собственном теле, будто его личности приходилось скукоживаться до минимальных размеров, чтобы освободить место для Кейт и всех связанных с ней проблем.   
  
— Откровенно говоря, мы понятия не имеем, где ее искать, — устало вздохнул шериф. — Мы заморозили ее счета, но она так и не вернулась в ваш старый дом, да и отец говорит, что давно ее не видел. Нам остается только ждать, когда она сама проявит себя, и надеяться, что это случится до того, как она доберется до Бикон Хиллз. Она много чего натворила, Дерек, проявив себя крайне жестокой и неустойчивой личностью. Вы уверены, что вам с сыном не нужна защита?   
  
Дерек немного помолчал, пытаясь собрать воедино мешанину в своей голове и сформулировать более-менее вразумительный ответ.   
  
— При всем должном уважении, сэр, — немного неуверенно начал он, — я в курсе всего сказанного вами, но Айзек и так уже достаточно пережил. Не думаю, что от нанятых охранников ему станет хоть сколько-нибудь легче, к тому же он не доверяет незнакомцам.   
  
— Конечно, — понимающе кивнул шериф и потер пальцам нижнюю губу, — вам виднее. В любом случае Айзек сейчас больше всего нуждается именно в своем отце.   
  
— Я сейчас работаю дома, только изредка езжу в офис, так что это не проблема, — Дерек слегка улыбнулся. — Но вы не поверите, как сложно сконцентрироваться на делах, когда вокруг бегает маленький ураган, так что я сейчас ищу себе помощника.   
  
Шериф немного выпрямился и задумчиво глянул на своего собеседника.  
  
— То есть няню?   
  
— Да. Точнее нет. Скорее помощника по хозяйству? — Дерек чуть повысил тон в конце предложения, так что прозвучало как вопрос. — Дополнительный присмотр, пока я также буду находиться дома. У вас есть кто-то на примете?   
  
— Я… да. Думаю, что да.   
  
Дерек выжидающе смотрел на шерифа, пока тот что-то невнятно бормотал, то ли с надеждой, то ли с тревогой обдумывая свою идею. Через некоторое время тяжелых раздумий он резко кивнул, видимо, все же решившись.  
  
— Дерек, вы ведь уже познакомились с моим сыном Стайлзом?   
  


***

  
  
Во второй половине того же дня, забрав Айзека от Энтони и Альмы, Дерек заехал в супермаркет. Оставшееся время после встречи с шерифом он выгодно потратил на то, чтобы связаться со своими сотрудниками и уладить кое-какие вопросы для управления компанией из Бикон Хиллз. Также он подал объявление о наборе сотрудников в «Хейлс Финанс» в новый офис, который он собирался открыть в городе.   
  
Он и так планировал расширяться, и его недавний переезд дал широкие возможности, чтобы привлечь в компанию свежие умы.   
  
Пока Дерек сажал сына в специальное сидение в тележке, Айзек увлеченно рассказывал ему о времени, проведенном с тетей Альмой. Он оживленно щебетал о чем-то одном, договаривал до середины предложения только для того, чтобы резко остановиться и тут же начать говорить о чем-то совершенно другом.   
  
Дерек вполуха слушал болтовню Айзека о горячем шоколаде тети Альмы, о том, как он почувствовал шевеление ребенка, и «Пап, это было круто. Странно, но так круто!». Хотя Дерек радовался тому, что Айзек все больше и больше напоминал себя прежнего.   
  
Он наполнял телегу, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему действительно нужно, и слушал увлеченный голос Айзека, подробно сравнивающего коробки с сухими завтраками, прижатыми к его груди.   
  
Дерек внимательно читал пищевую ценность на этикетке, когда его отвлек обращенный к нему голос сына.   
— Папа. Папа, ты слушаешь? — Айзек покрутил перед лицом Дерека двумя коробками с хлопьями. — Какую?  
  
— Эту, — Дерек наугад ткнул пальцем в одну из коробок, краем глаза заметив, как Айзек закатил глаза. Дерек даже не подозревал, что четырехлетние дети умеют закатывать глаза и решил для себя, что пора бы сократить время, которое Айзек проводит с Эрикой.   
  
— Ты должен выбрать. Смотри, тут есть «Лаки чармс»*!  
  
— Ну так возьми ее, — Дерек протянул руку, чтобы забрать коробку из рук сына.   
  
— А тут шоколадные шарики, — сказал Айзек, выставив перед лицом Дерека коробку с «Несквиком». Он задумчиво смотрел то на одну коробку, то на другую, потом поднял хитрый взгляд на отца, и Дерек точно знал, что за этим последует. Он практически видел весь мысленный процесс: _«"Лаки-чармс"… нет. "Несквик"… нет. "Лаки-чармс"… нет. Оба»_.   
  
И Айзек вполне предсказуемо начал:  
— Папочка…   
  
— Нет, — незамедлительно ответил Дерек, но Айзек состроил скорбную мордашку и печально захлопал глазами. В голове мельком пронеслась мысль, а не слишком ли рано его сын научился _так_ манипулировать людьми.   
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно взять оба?   
  
— Нет, Айзек.   
  
— Ну пожалуйста, папочка. Я все съем, обещаю, — он обхватил руками обе коробки и попытался поцеловать пальцы после того, как перекрестился. У него не особо получилось, поскольку ручки для таких больших коробок были коротковаты, так что Айзеку осталось лишь смотреть на них широко раскрытыми глазами и делать все возможное, чтобы ему уступили.   
  
Дерек героически устоял перед желанием рассмеяться над такой упорностью своего сына.  
  
— Выбери один из них, а иначе всю неделю будешь завтракать кашей.   
  
Мальчик сделал испуганное лицо, а Дерек только лишь ухмыльнулся и вернулся к просмотру содержания полок, краем уха слушая бормотание сына о том, что он на самом деле думает по поводу каш.   
  
Айзек замолк на середине предложения, но Дерек не заострил на этом внимание, он уже давно привык к тому, что его сын иногда необычно формулирует предложения. Но после целой минуты тишины от Айзека он опустил взгляд и заметил, что его сын внимательно смотрел на что-то за спиной Дерека. Во взгляде читалась настороженность, но вместе с тем и естественное для ребенка любопытство. Коробки все так же лежали в его руках, но он забыл о них и сейчас смотрел вперед, приоткрыв рот, как делал тогда, когда пытался что-то понять.   
  
Дерек проследовал за пристальным взглядом сына и обнаружил, что буквально в паре футов от них стояли двое.   
Один оказался мужчиной с бледно-голубыми глазами и светлой с проседью щетиной. Он стоял рядом с полупустой корзиной, засунув одну руку в карман джинсов, а во второй держал руку молодой девушки. И они оба внимательно смотрели на Айзека.   
  
Когда девушка поймала тяжелый взгляд Дерека, она смущенно покраснела и виновато улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочками на щеках. Она потянула за руку, как понял Дерек, своего отца, и тот перевел на нее взгляд. А затем вновь задумчиво глянул на Дерека, коротко кивнул и резко развернулся, уходя в противоположном направлении и уводя за собой свою дочь.   
  
Дерек инстинктивно встал ближе к Айзеку в тележке и прикоснулся к его лицу кончиками пальцев, привлекая внимание.   
  
— Айзек, что ты выбрал? — Дерек кивнул на коробки.   
  
Айзек непонимающе опустил взгляд, видимо, действительно забыв о коробках.   
  
— Выбери сам, пап, — ответил он, и Дерек увидел, что двое незнакомцев выбили его из колеи. Его ребенок вновь вернулся в свое тихое и задумчивое состояние, которое посещало его в последнее время довольно часто. Дерек со вздохом взял из его рук обе коробки и закинул их в тележку. Айзек обернулся на них, а потом удивленно перевел взгляд на Дерека и вспыхнул широкой улыбкой с глазами, полными счастья.   
  
— Только один раз, — предупредил его Дерек и направил тележку дальше по проходу.  
  


***

  
  
После отдела с хлопьями Айзек вел себя относительно тихо, лишь изредка что-то спрашивая или отвечая на вопросы отца. Дерек не привык к такому поведению своего сына, так что продолжал кидать на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Он только сейчас понял, насколько тихим стал Айзек, и это привело его в замешательство.   
  
Спустя минут двадцать они оказались в отделе с выпечкой. Несчастно разглядывая безумное количество полок с продуктами, Дерек вдруг почувствовал, как маленькая ручка легла на его ладонь, удерживающую тележку. Он успокаивающе погладил большим пальцем руку сына и, коротко глянув на него сверху вниз, заметил какое-то странное выражение на его лице.   
  
Сын молчал, но на лице ясно читалась тревога. Взгляд широко раскрытых голубых глаз зафиксировался на чем-то вне поля зрения Дерека, и с каждой секундой его беспокойство только росло.   
  
Дерек обернулся и вновь наткнулся взглядом на двух незнакомцев, только на сей раз они стояли намного ближе. Их корзина оказалась практически заполненной, мужчина держал в свободной руке пакет с мукой, и они оба сейчас бесстыдно разглядывали Айзека. Как только девушка поймала недобрый взгляд Дерека, она тут же резко отвернулась к полкам, делая вид, будто что-то выбирает.   
  
Злость и раздражение заставили кровь Дерека бежать быстрее по венам, и он сердито уставился на парочку. Мужчина вдруг начал приближаться, и девушка, заметив это, попыталась схватить его за руку и удержать, тихо прошипев:  
— Пап, не надо…  
  
Дерек повернулся уже полностью и, прикрыв собой Айзека, встал на пути мужчины, чтобы он не подошел к его сыну ближе расстояния вытянутой руки. Тот резко остановился, его дочь случайно врезалась в его плечо, тут же опустив взгляд в пол и пряча вспыхнувшие смущением щеки.   
  
— По какой причине ты так уставился на моего ребенка? — Дерек взбесился, сведя брови к переносице. Мужчина молча посмотрел на него внимательным взглядом, и, чем дольше Дерек смотрел в ответ, тем больше этот человек казался ему смутно знакомым. — Ты издеваешься, что ли? Какого черта ты пялишься на моего сына?   
  
— Ты Дерек, верно? — улыбнулся мужчина и… боже. Дерек узнал эту улыбку, он бы узнал ее, даже проторчав сорок лет в самом сердце ада. Внезапно опасливый вид Айзека приобрел смысл, и страх где-то внутри трансформировался в холодный ужас. — Дерек Хейл, да?   
  
Мужчина продолжал улыбаться, очевидно, не замечая внутренние метания Дерека, а может быть, ему просто было все равно.   
  
— А это, должно быть, Айзек, — сказал он и собрался потрепать копну кудряшек на голове Айзека, с любопытством выглядывающего из-за спины отца, но Дерек преградил ему путь и предостерег мужчину взбешенным взглядом. — Ох, — тот с понимающим видом отстранился и поджал губы, огорченно кивнув. — Я слишком тороплюсь, да?  
  
Дерек предпочел ничего не отвечать, а только лишь нахмурился, отчаянно желая, чтобы эти двое просто исчезли.   
  
— Я Крис, брат Кейт, но, судя по твоему лицу, ты это уже понял. А это моя дочь Эллисон, — он указал на стоящую рядом с ним девушку, а затем ненадолго замолк. Взгляд Криса упал на побледневший след на запястье Айзека, а потом метнулся к лицу мальчика, будто бы выискивая уже сошедшие к этому времени синяки. — Если это имеет для тебя значение, я очень сильно сожалею о той боли, что она причинила тебе и Айзеку.   
  
Кейт перестала общаться с братом задолго до того, как Дерек появился в ее жизни, так что он никогда не встречал Криса. Если честно, то Дерек уже и забыл о существовании Криса и той семьи, с которой он сейчас ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел связываться.   
  
Кейт крайне редко говорила о своей семье, а когда речь заходила о Крисе, она просто отмахивалась и легко кидала:  
— Ой, да мы с папой много лет с ним не общаемся.   
  
Из всего семейства Арджент, помимо Кейт, Дерек был знаком только с Джерардом. Этот человек строил из себя старого доброго дедулю, хотя Дерек провел в его компании достаточно долго и прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь фарс. Джерард был человеком резким, со стальными глазами и склонностью к завуалированным угрозам в сторону Дерека. Между ними двумя были взаимные неприязнь и недоверие, хотя они скрывали это вначале ради Кейт, а потом и ради Айзека.   
  
Джерард души не чаял в своем внуке: заваливал его подарками на день рождения, на Рождество, да и просто так. На День Благодарения он обожал играть с Айзеком в старые настольные игры, в то время как Дерек сидел рядом, наблюдая за игрой и одновременно приглядывая за сыном, а Кейт тихо кипела из-за необходимости провести Рождество в доме Хейлов. Она всегда сидела недостаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться, но достаточно близко для того, чтобы поддержать видимость счастья и семейного благополучия.   
  
Джерард вновь начал общаться с Крисом и его женой, когда Айзеку было около двух, но Кейт к примирению совсем не стремилась.   
  
— У меня есть мои мальчики, — смеялась она в один из своих лучших дней. — Что мне еще нужно?   
  
Дерека вернули в действительность тихие слова Криса:  
— Я всего лишь хотел увидеть своего племянника.   
  
Он улыбнулся Айзеку, кивнул Дереку и развернулся, уходя обратно в ту сторону, откуда пришел. Девушка — Эллисон — ненадолго задержалась, улыбнувшись Дереку.   
  
— Привет, — в ее голосе слышались нотки волнения, но темные глаза светились решительностью. — Простите, что мы так на вас смотрели и вообще. Он очень красивый, — она улыбнулась Айзеку. — Простите еще раз.  
А потом она развернулась и быстрой походкой ушла прочь, присоединяясь к своему отцу в конце прохода.   
Дерек повернулся к Айзеку и увидел, что его сын сбит с толку точно так же, как и он сам.  
  
— Везет же нам, да, ребенок?  
  


***

  
  
Дерек не питал никаких иллюзий о том, что, учитывая все обстоятельства, знакомство Стайлза с Айзеком пройдет хорошо. Но он позволил себе крохотную надежду, что они все же поладят, поскольку совмещать Айзека, управление успешной финансовой компанией и Эрику, снующую тут и там в попытках обставить квартиру, было для него слишком.   
  
Нет, Дерек любил Айзека, это не ставилось под сомнение даже тогда, когда сын создавал вокруг хаос со своими безумными и зачастую несвоевременными идеями. Он врывался в так тщательно созданную Дереком атмосферу спокойствия со своими требованиями: «Пап, посмотри со мной "Книгу Джунглей"», криками «Пап, глянь, я Супермен!» и неожиданными фестивалями крепких объятий, которые приводили к тому, что Дерек проливал лимонад на все листы недавно отпечатанной презентации, аккуратно лежащей на кухонном столе и ожидающей отправки в городской офис.   
  
Так что Дерек поблагодарил судьбу, когда ровно в шесть вечера следующего вторника на пороге его квартиры появился Стайлз Стилински. Пару дней назад они встретились на неофициальном собеседовании, которое плавно перетекло в обед и привело к тому, что Стайлз был сразу же принят на работу.   
  
Дерек даже мог бы сказать, что между ними двумя зародилось некое подобие дружбы, по крайней мере, он доверился Стайлзу достаточно, чтобы позволить ему находиться рядом с Айзеком.   
  
Во время приготовления ужина Айзек был сослан Дереком в гостиную и сейчас сидел перед телевизором, закутавшись в гнездо из одеял, и смотрел какой-то документальный фильм про дикобразов. Дерек давно уже привык к странностям своего сына.   
  
— Привет, — с широкой улыбкой поприветствовал его Стайлз, когда Дерек открыл дверь. Он был одет во все черное: обтягивающие джинсы, свитер и кроссовки, так что ярко-фиолетовая шляпа на голове выделялась из этого образа очень уж сильно. Стайлз выглядел абсолютно нелепо.   
  
— Если ты хотел оставаться неприметным, — вместо приветствия начал Дерек, отходя в сторону, чтобы позволить Стайлзу войти, — то у тебя не особо получилось.   
  
— Я готовился к работе, понимаешь? — Стайлз рассмеялся громко и открыто. — Нужно быть готовым ко всему, что может выкинуть Айзек. Буквально. Я слышал, что дети могут быть очень вредными.   
  
— Ты собираешься входить или как? — вскинул бровь Дерек.   
  
— Ты же не сердишься на меня по поводу серийного убийцы, правда же? — Стайлз шутливо нахмурился. — Я думал, что мы уже прошли через это. В смысле, ты ведь нанял меня на работу. Хоть я и не знаю, почему ты это сделал, поскольку наше знакомство было худшим за всю мою двадцатиоднолетнюю жизнь, просто, чтобы ты знал. Откровенно говоря, я из-за тебя чуть инфаркт не хватанул, так что получилось не совсем, как… эй, приятель.   
  
Стайлз прекратил болтать сразу же, как его взгляд выловил кого-то за спиной Дерека, и тому потребовалась лишь секунда, чтобы все понять.   
  
Айзек застыл возле гостиной, видимо, привлеченный голосами в прихожей. Он яростно сверкал глазами в сторону Стайлза, чего практически не было видно, благодаря спадающим на глаза кудрям.   
  
На такой злой и молчаливый прием улыбка Стайлза слегка померкла. Айзек насмешливо фыркнул на фиолетовую шляпу и в ту же секунду скрылся в гостиной.   
  
— Он точно твой сын? — попытался пошутить Стайлз.   
  
— Он не очень общительный, — сказал Дерек и направился в сторону кухни, но от него не укрылось тихое бормотание: «Правда? С чего бы это?», когда Стайлз закрывал дверь. — Особенно после того, что вытворила его мать, — уже на кухне продолжил он и обогнул кухонную стойку, чтобы продолжить приготовление ужина. На лице Стайлза промелькнуло понимание.   
  
— Ох, — Стайлз снял шляпу и опустился на один из двух стульев с другой стороны стойки.   
  
— Я так предполагаю, что ты уже обо всем знаешь, — Дерек мельком взглянул на Стайлза.   
  
Тот прикусил губу и искоса глянул на Дерека.  
  
— Ну, вполне возможно, что я мельком глянул в папку с твоим делом, когда она, заметь, совершенно случайно, оказалась заманчиво лежащей на папином столе.   
  
Дерек, в данный момент нарезающий лук, так и замер, не поднимая головы.   
— Так значит, ты знаешь…?  
  
И не нужно было заканчивать предложение, в повисшей между ними тишине смысл невысказанных слов и так казался предельно ясным.   
  
— Все, — тихо подтвердил Стайлз. Дерек почувствовал, как от стыда запылали щеки, ладонь сильнее сжалась вокруг рукояти ножа, и Стайлз с глубоким вздохом протянул руку, чтобы его забрать. Пальцы коснулись руки Дерека совсем коротко, но ободряюще, прежде чем Стайлз подтянул разделочную доску к себе. — Я закончу. Присмотри за сковородками на плите.   
  


***

  
  
У Дерека и Стайлза довольно хорошо получалось работать вместе. Стайлз был достаточно внимательным и сосредоточенным, когда, конечно, не начинал трепаться обо всем на свете. А еще он, казалось, очень даже комфортно чувствовал себя на кухне.   
  
— Я раньше готовил для своего отца. Это было задолго до того, как на горизонте нарисовалась Фрида, — поймав на себе внимательный взгляд Дерека, пояснил он.   
  
Совсем не поэтому Дерек так внимательно разглядывал Стайлза, но это оправдание ему вполне подходило, так что он с удовольствием его принял. Вот уже очень долгое время Дерек не чувствовал хотя бы малейшие зачатки влечения к другому человеку.   
  
Он не спал с Кейт больше года, не целовал и того больше, и она уже давно его совсем не привлекала.   
Нет, если судить объективно, Кейт была настоящей бомбой, и Дерек это прекрасно знал, но тот человек, в которого она превратилась в ходе их отношений, оставлял желать лучшего. Их любовь умерла задолго до того, как они перестали спать вместе. И даже когда они занимались сексом, каждый раз оказывался жестким, грубым и горьким. Не осталось ничего от прежних времен, когда они еще занимались любовью, остались только короткие поцелуи и сомнительные ласки, пока каждый из них гнался за своим собственным удовольствием.   
  
Но Стайлз был другим. Его красота не бросалась в глаза, и понимание того, насколько же он прекрасен, приходило постепенно.   
  
Было что-то нетипичное, но вместе с тем завораживающее в его бледной коже, темных волосах и оттенке бронзы в глазах. А еще он был совершенно неуклюжим, говорил не только словами и руками, но и всем своим существом. Его гримасы бросали вызов всем законам физики, но при этом выглядели красиво.   
  
И еще Стайлз нравился, благодаря своей доброте. Уже очень давно в жизни Дерека не хватало бескорыстной доброжелательности, а Стайлз, судя по всему, еще много чего мог предложить.   
  
В то время когда Дерек перемешивал салат, телефон Стайлза завибрировал, нарушая своим жужжанием уютную тишину между ними. Парень рассеяно глянул на экран, и Дереку пришлось подавить в себе вспышку разочарования, когда по его лицу медленно расползлась ленивая улыбка. Стайлз быстро напечатал ответ и махнул телефоном в сторону Дерека.   
  
— Мой парень, — объяснил он. — Он вечно шлет мне всякие глупые шутки из интернета, — Дерек заметил тень грусти в глазах Стайлза и нахмурился. Он только собрался спросить, все ли в порядке, но Стайлз, увидев выражение на его лице, неуверенно замер. — Ты… это ведь не проблема для тебя, так ведь? — Стайлз помрачнел. — Потому что, если у тебя с этим проблемы, то я не смогу на тебя работать. А еще, приятель, я бы настоятельно рекомендовал тебе пересмотреть свою жизненную позицию, поскольку…   
  
— Стайлз, — перебил его Дерек, — это не проблема.   
  
— Оу.  
  
И поскольку Дерек просто не мог не добить Стайлза, он буднично добавил:  
— Я и сам раньше встречался с парнями.   
  
— Оу, — Стайлз сглотнул и отвел взгляд.   
  
Дерек скрыл ухмылку и прошел мимо Стайлза, направляясь в гостиную, чтобы позвать за стол Айзека, который в это время внимательно смотрел «Королевство Океанов» по Нет Гео. Через десять минут Айзек все же соизволил почтить их своим присутствием и уселся за стол прямо напротив Стайлза и своего отца.   
  
Ужин проходил в атмосфере неловкости, и это еще было мягко сказано. Огромное напряжение исходило от той части стола, за которой сидел Айзек. Тот ел молча, игнорировал практически все попытки Стайлза завести с ним разговор и лишь неопределенно что-то мычал, когда к нему обращался Дерек.   
  
Уже к середине ужина Дерека был взбешен поведением сына. Когда тот в очередной раз проигнорировал вопрос Стайлза, просто посмотрел на него скучающим взглядом и вновь вернулся к еде, Дерек почувствовал, что с него хватит.   
  
— Айзек, — выпалил он, и сын повернулся в его сторону, невозмутимо поедая горох, будто бы ему было совершенно неинтересно, что скажет отец. — Будь так любезен, объясни нам, почему ты ведешь себя так невоспитанно?   
  
Айзек нахмурился, решительно уставился в свою тарелку и надул губы, бессвязно что-то бормоча.  
— Айзек! — Дерек перешел на жесткий тон, несмотря на тихие протесты Стайлза: «Да все в порядке, Дерек, правда».   
  
На несколько минут над столом вновь повисла тишина, и Дерек был вне себя от злости к тому моменту, когда заговорил Стайлз.   
  
— Эй, Айзек, ты ведь знаешь, что я здесь не для того, чтобы отобрать у тебя твоего отца, верно? — осторожно начал он.   
  
Дерек, пораженный этой мыслью, удивленно смотрел то на Стайлза, то на Айзека. Он об этом даже не подумал.  
  
— Я пришел к тебе, приятель, — Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, но Айзек ничего не ответил, и только лишь по тому, как дергались его брови и с лица медленно уходила злость, было понятно, что он слушал.   
  
Когда ужин закончился, Айзек все в том же плохом настроении отправился в гостиную, полностью проигнорировав реплику Стайлза:  
— Увидимся, Айзек!   
  
— Прости, — сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз, нацепив на голову свою шляпу, подошел к двери. — Я не знаю, что на него нашло.   
  
Хорошее настроение Стайлза во время ужина несколько подпортилось, но решительность никуда не делась.   
  
— Дерек, не беспокойся об этом, — сказал он. — Я все понимаю. Думаю, что он успокоится уже скоро, вот увидишь. Практически невозможно устоять перед очарованием Стилински.   
  
Стайлз понятия не имел, насколько был прав, но Дерек этого не сказал, а вместо этого спросил:  
— Откуда ты знал, что нужно ему сказать?   
  
— Скажем так: я имею некоторое представление о том чувстве, когда _незнакомец_ пытается _увести у тебя отца_ , — почесав нос, грустно улыбнулся Стайлз.   
  
— Жена твоего отца?   
  
— Да, Фрида. Она удивительная, но я не был особо счастлив, узнав о ее существовании, понимаешь? — Стайлз засмеялся. — Спасибо за ужин, Дерек. Увидимся завтра?   
  
— Да, до утра.   
  


***

  
  
Как только за Стайлзом закрылась дверь, Дерек сразу же направился в гостиную, подошел к Айзеку, вновь завернувшемуся в гнездо из одеял, и выключил телевизор. Айзек, который в это время смотрел какую-то программу, попытался было запротестовать, но тут же виновато стушевался, наткнувшись на грозный взгляд отца.  
  
— Можно подумать, что я никогда не учил тебя хорошим манерам.  
  
— Прости, — неловко буркнул Айзек.  
  
— Правда? Ты в этом уверен? Поскольку я совсем не уверен, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь себя виноватым, — заметил Дерек. — В любом случае тебе не у меня нужно просить прощения. Ты повел себя очень грубо.   
  
Айзек промолчал, неуверенно теребя края накинутого на него одеяла. Дерек вздохнул.  
  
— Иди, умойся и отправляйся спать.  
  
— Но ведь еще рано, — тихо возразил Айзек.   
  
— А не надо было себя так плохо сегодня вести. Иди спать, я приду через десять минут.   
  
Айзек на мгновение немного смутился, а затем предпринял еще одну попытку возразить:  
— Пап…  
  
— _Живо_! — взвился Дерек, и Айзека как ветром сдуло.   
  
**__________**  
«Лаки чармс» — сухой завтрак для детей, в который добавлены разные глазированные фигурки типа сердечек, листочков и т.д., и т.п.


	4. Flaws

[You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4)

  
  
  
Чуть позже, когда Дерек мыл посуду после ужина, он заметил, как Айзек пронесся сломя голову в ванную, и он, видимо, был чем-то очень сильно напуган.   
  
Черт.  
  
Он запер входную дверь на все замки, проверил окна, а у самого в голове крутилась мысль: Айзек, скорее всего, подумал, что Дерек, как главный ученик «Школы дисциплины Кейт Арджент», ругать его будет так же, как она. Конечно же, он мог так подумать.   
  
Все случилось совсем недавно, и нескольких недель не достаточно, чтобы стереть из памяти весь ужас и страх того дня, да и многих дней до него.   
  
Конечно же, Дерек старался перенастроить Айзека на их новую жизнь, не оставлял своих попыток несмотря ни на что, пытаясь при этом не паниковать, потому что Кейт до сих пор не нашли, но сыну продолжали сниться кошмары.   
  
Временами он просыпался в ужасе, кричал, звал Дерека, с дико колошматящим сердцем пытаясь выбраться из своей новой постели. В такие ночи Дерек крепко прижимал сына к себе, убаюкивал, успокаивал, шептал, что все будет хорошо, а затем вытаскивал из постели, переодевал промокшую от пота пижаму и забирал в свою комнату, где впадал в состояние беспокойной полудремы, постоянно прислушиваясь к сопению Айзека рядом.   
  
По правде говоря, Дерек понятия не имел, что делать. Он буквально действовал вслепую, и ему не на кого было опереться. Совершенно не хотелось все испортить, но и бездействовать он тоже не мог. Поэтому, проверив дверь и все окна, он направился в комнату сына, решив по дороге, что с утра первым делом позвонит в офис психотерапевта.   
  
Зайдя в комнату, уже полностью заполненную книгами, игрушками и чучелами животных — за что спасибо Эрике, — он нашел сына, спрятанного под одеялом и с тревогой ждущего своего отца.  
  
Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он увидел, что Айзек нерешительно приподнял край одеяла и пододвинулся вбок, освобождая место для Дерека. Книжка, которую они читали на ночь, аккуратно лежала на прикроватной тумбочке, открытая на закладке, а пингвин Бенджи лежал рядышком с мальчиком, надежно укрытый одеялом.   
  
Дерек улегся на кровать и подтянул Айзека к себе на колени. Тот сразу уложил голову на плечо отца и расслабился, когда Дерек прикрыл их обоих одеялом.   
  
— Зубы почистил?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Дерек терпеливо ждал. Он прекрасно знал, как все это происходит. Каждый раз, когда Айзек получал взбучку, все заканчивалось вот так: оба молчали, пока Айзек не решится на разговор.   
  
Так и на этот раз спустя несколько мгновений Айзек начал:  
  
— Ты все еще злишься на меня?   
  
— Да, Айзек, — тяжело вздохнул Дерек. — Я очень разочарован твоим поведением.   
  
— Прости.   
  
— Твои извинения не отменяют того, что ты расстроил Стайлза, — мягко начал объяснять Дерек. — Тем более что он будет твоей няней.   
  
Айзек надулся и недовольно нахмурил брови.  
  
— Мне не нужен Стайлз.   
  
Дерек скинул обувь на пол и поудобнее устроился на середине кровати, уложил Айзека спиной на свои согнутые в коленях ноги, а ноги самого Айзека себе на грудь.   
  
— Он нужен мне, — вздохнул он, а Айзек сложил руки на груди, демонстративно не глядя на отца. — Он будет работать у нас, Айзек, и тебе придется вести себя с ним хорошо.   
  
— Нет. Мне не нужна няня.   
  
Дерек погладил сына по волосам, а в ответ получил самый недовольный взгляд, на который только способен маленький ребенок. Он поневоле весело фыркнул на подобную выходку.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь приглядывал за тобой, пока я работаю.   
  
На это Айзек надулся еще сильнее и сердито пробормотал:  
  
— Давай ты будешь моей няней? Он мне не нужен.   
  
— И как я, по-твоему, должен работать, когда вокруг носится маленький монстр?   
  
— Папочка, я буду вести себя хорошо, обещаю. Я буду сидеть очень, очень тихо, — поспешил заверить его Айзек. Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Это не… Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел тихо, — удрученно сказал он. — Зак, чем тебе так Стайлз не угодил?   
  
Айзек на это промолчал и даже уклонился, когда Дерек попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.   
  
— Айзек?  
  
Спустя какое-то время Айзек совсем напрягся, в результате издал какое-то низкое рычание, которое никак не вязалось с таким маленьким тельцем, и сказал:  
  
— Ты мой папа. Ты должен оставаться здесь со мной, — а затем совсем тихо, — я не хочу, чтобы он тебя забрал. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь.   
  
Дерек погладил большими пальцами красные от напряжения щеки сына, посмотрел в быстро моргающие в попытке сдержать слезы глаза. Он подтянул Айзека к себе и крепко обнял, а тот устроил голову у него на груди, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку.   
  
— Я никуда не денусь. Слышишь меня? Я никогда тебя не оставлю.   
  
— Обещаешь? — Айзек поднял голову и посмотрел в его лицо.   
  
— Обещаю, — Дерек приложил к губам скрещенные указательные пальцы.   
  
Но Айзека это не особо убедило. Он поднял бровь и сказал:  
  
— Жизнью клянешься?   
  
И как только Дерек перекрестился, Айзек тут же широко улыбнулся и кинулся в обнимку к своему отцу.   
  
— Ладно, — прошептал он.   
  


***

  
  
Лежа с сыном под теплым одеялом, Дерек понял, что так ни разу и не поговорил с Айзеком о Кейт или вообще о том, что произошло тем вечером. На самом деле он думал, что лучший способ все это пережить, — делать вид, что ничего и не произошло. Он понятия не имел, что Айзек может быть таким собственником, однако он должен был этого ожидать после таких травмирующих событий.   
  
Откровенно говоря, он даже и не подумал, как для Айзека будут выглядеть попытки Дерека привести в дом незнакомого человека, особенно через такое короткое время после того, как их жизнь кардинально изменилась. Несмотря на совсем юный возраст Айзека, а может быть как раз-таки из-за него, Дерек был настолько неосторожен, что не особо скрывал свое влечение к Стайлзу.   
  
Он ошибочно и довольно нагло решил, что Айзек не способен понять значения затянувшихся взглядов на Стайлза. Возможно, так оно и было, но все же Айзек не понимал, что Дерек и Кейт не были вместе чертову прорву времени. Для него папа и мама перестали быть вместе незадолго до всего случившегося.   
  
Естественно, Дерек понимал, что для Айзека это будет тяжело, но он и предположить не мог, что это испытание будет для сына настолько мучительно. Ему вообще плохо давались правильные решения в своей личной жизни. Зато он хорошо умел принимать опрометчивые решения, а уже потом, гораздо позже, думать о последствиях.   
  
Наглядный пример — его отношения с Кейт. Или даже то, что он просто взял своего сына и перевез через полстраны, вырвав его из привычной жизни без всякого предупреждения.   
  
Нет, Дерек сожалел совсем не об этом. Его гложило чувство вины за то, что у него не оказалось возможности подготовить Айзека к эмоциональному потрясению, которое тому пришлось пережить. Но, несмотря на это сдавливающее грудь чувство, Дерек не мог заставить себя поговорить с сыном обо всем случившемся.   
  
Он знал, что это нужно сделать, но Дерек не был готов лицом к лицу столкнуться с тем фактом, от которого где-то в глубине сердца разливалось огромное море вины: он не смог вовремя помочь сыну, когда тот нуждался в нем больше всего. Так что вместо этого он гладил Айзека по спине, целовал в волосы и отчаянно надеялся, что хотя бы сейчас этого будет достаточно. Что в той атмосфере любви и понимания, которую они создадут в новом доме, сын будет в безопасности.   
  
Дыхание Айзека начало замедляться и выравниваться, они устало сидели, укутанные теплым одеялом, глаза медленно стали закрываться, но тут Дерек вспомнил, что вроде как все еще сердится.   
  
— Айзек, — позвал он, хотя голос уже звучал тихо и слабо. Сын ответил сонным хмыком, словно уже балансируя на краю сознания. Дерек потерся носом об его затылок. — У тебя все еще неприятности.   
  
И прежде чем окончательно погрузиться в сон, он почувствовал тяжелый, полный раскаяния вздох.   
  
— Я знаю.   
  
Дерек тихо фыркнул, снова поцеловал его в затылок и уснул.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек проснулся от непрекращающегося стука откуда-то из прихожей. Все еще не совсем понимая, что происходит, он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от лучей утреннего солнца, падающих на темно-синий ковер.   
  
Вчера он так и не переоделся. Айзек все так же крепко спал, распластавшись на его груди, как и уснул вчера вечером. Дерек попытался проморгаться и сместить Айзека на кровать, и тут до него дошло, что кто-то стучался во входную дверь. Айзек спал, как в свои лучшие дни, и даже сейчас крепко прижимался к отцу и сопел в его рубашку.   
  
Через некоторое время ему все же удалось отцепить от себя Айзека. Потирая глаза, он направился к двери. Где-то в гостиной жужжал его телефон, но он решил оставить это на потом и заглянул в глазок.   
  
Поняв, кто находится с другой стороны, он начал медленно и методично отпирать замки. Стайлз стоял, закинув рюкзак на плечо и плотно прижимая телефон к уху.   
  
— Дерек! — воскликнул Стайлз, но тут же снизил тон, когда Дерек поморщился. — Я подумал, что ты решил меня уволить.   
  
Дерек сонно извинился и кивнул головой в сторону коридора.  
  
— Который час?   
  
— Пятнадцать минут девятого, — Стайлз вошел в квартиру и остановился сразу за дверью. — Выглядишь отдохнувшим, — подколол он, когда Дерек, не став ждать, прошел мимо него и направился на кухню.   
  
Дерек мог только догадываться о своем внешнем виде. Он провел рукой по лицу, нащупав пересекающие щеку следы от подушки и колючую щетину. О состоянии прически даже думать не хотелось.   
  
Причем он совершенно не смущался того, что выглядит, будто его трижды протащили через какие-нибудь кусты, в то время как Стайлз был свеж как огурчик. И это красноречиво намекало на то, как близко он уже подпустил к себе Стайлза.   
  
Когда они усаживались за стол друг напротив друга, Дерек едва смотрел на Стайлза, но тот с широкой улыбкой кинул себе под ноги рюкзак и, чуть поморщившись, сказал:  
  
— Ты очарователен.   
  
Он явно дразнил, но после этих слов Дерека захлестнуло теплой волной, и пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы мягкая улыбка на его лице не растянулась на все лицо.   
  
Какое-то время они глупо улыбались друг другу, а затем пришла неловкость и пришлось отвернуться. И вот теперь они сидели в тишине, решительно не глядя друг на друга. Стайлз осматривал кухню, пока Дерек пытался пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы и теребил край мятой футболки, пытаясь подобрать в голове хоть какие-то слова.   
  
Но в итоге первым раздался голос Стайлза:  
  
— Хочешь, я сварю кофе?   
  
— Боже, да, — поспешил ответить Дерек. — Да.   
  
Он был благодарен Стайлзу за то, что тот нарушил тишину и за легкую улыбку, которой тот наградил его, вставая из-за стола. Буквально на мгновение Дерек засмотрелся направленным на него теплым и мягким выражением Стайлза. Еще мгновение у него ушло на то, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь со своим собственным лицом и выглядеть довольно и дружелюбно, а не угрюмо и неловко, но Стайлз к тому времени уже отвернулся и занялся кофе.   
  
Пока Стайлз готовил кофе, Дерек размышлял о том, как же это все уютно, по-домашнему. В его еще не до конца проснувшемся сознании мелькнула мысль, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы так было каждый день, но он быстро помотал головой, задвигая подобные мысли куда подальше. Они со Стайлзом познакомились чуть больше недели назад, он должен заботиться об Айзеке, а еще у него недавно закончились худшие отношения в жизни.   
  
Так что нет.   
  
Нет.   
  
Нет, спасибо.   
  
Нет.   
  
Погруженный в собственные мысли, он расслышал вопрос лишь с третьего раза.  
  
— Дерек? Какой кофе ты пьешь?   
  
Заметив веселое выражение на лице парня, он запоздало понял, что сам он глубоко хмурился все то время, пока старательно убеждал себя не думать о Стайлзе.   
  
— Черный, с тремя кусочками сахара, — пробубнил Дерек и, вспомнив о манерах, добавил: — Пожалуйста.   
  
— Очаровательно, — Стайлз снова улыбнулся, покачал головой и принялся за заказ.   
  
Спустя некоторое время, пока Стайлз копался в шкафах и рассказывал Дереку об исследовании насчет питания четырехлетних детей, Дерек услышал, как представитель этих самых четырехлетних открыл дверь своей спальни и потопал по коридору.   
  
Вскоре он появился в дверях кухни и глянул в сторону кухонной стойки, к которой в данный момент прислонялся Стайлз, обнимал ладонями чашку с кофе и смотрел на мальчика с какой-то глупой надеждой.   
  
Айзек смерил Стайлза коротким взглядом и повернулся к нему спиной, направившись к сидящему за столом отцу. Краем глаза Дерек заметил, как Стайлз на мгновение пришел в замешательство, а затем резко погрустнел и опустил голову, пряча покрасневшие немного щеки и старательно перемешивая ложкой кофе.   
  
Дерек поймал взгляд подошедшего к нему Айзека и вскинул бровь. Сын остановился как вкопанный, видимо, вспомнив разговор накануне вечером. Он вздохнул, повернулся и без особого энтузиазма кинул:  
  
— Утро, мистер Стайлз.   
  
Стайлз моментально встрепенулся, с неверием посмотрел на Айзека, но потом взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро.   
  
Айзек удостоил его еще одним взглядом, ненадолго задержал тоскующий взгляд на его футболке с зомби-суперменом, затем вскарабкался на стул, посмотрел на отца и ухмыльнулся. Дерек не будет даже пытаться выяснить, где Айзек этому научился.   
  
— У тебя все еще проблемы, — вместо этого сказал Дерек сыну, затем взял из шкафа коробочку с соком и насыпал в миску «Несквик», игнорируя обиженный вид Айзека.   
  
Даже при том, что Айзек вновь начал всячески игнорировать Стайлза, последний просто сиял. Он поймал взгляд Дерека, тихо сказав:  
  
— Это уже что-то, верно?   
  
Немного смутившись, Дерек с некоторой заминкой натянуто кивнул, отвернулся от Стайлза и подошел обратно к столу.   
  
— В субботу никакого десерта, — поставив перед сыном миску с хлопьями, сказал он. Айзек раскрыл рот от ужаса.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Лучше не спорь, — предупредил Дерек и снова опустился на свой стул, подтянув к себе лэптоп. — А иначе останешься без десерта еще на один день.   
  
Конечно же, он знал, что в любом случае не оставит на выходных сына без десерта, но на данный момент даже просто угроза провести целый день без сладкого будет достаточным для него наказанием.   
  
Только спустя несколько минут Дерек с нежностью посмотрел на сына, угрюмо уплетающего ложку за ложкой свои хлопья, а потом обернулся на Стайлза и поймал направленный на себя ласковый взгляд.   
  
Тот вздрогнул и немного покраснел, но взгляд не отвел.  
  


***

  
  
Читая за чашкой кофе новости на экране лэптопа, Дерек услышал звук поворота ключа в двери. Он моментом напрягся и перевел взгляд со спокойно уплетающего свои хлопья Айзека на Стайлза.   
  
— Ты кого-то ждешь?   
  
Дерек не успел ответить, потому что дверь открылась, и они услышали цокот каблуков по кафельному полу прихожей.   
  
— Дерек? — раздался женский голос.  
  
Он тут же расслабился, а следом на кухне появилась Эрика с ниспадающими на плечи золотистыми локонами. С одной руки, скрытой рукавом серо-голубого платья, свисал чехол для одежды, а в другой она держала пальто Дерека, прихваченное из прихожей.   
  
— Доброе утро!  
  
Айзек издал какие-то счастливые звуки. Скорее всего, он пытался ей что-то сказать, но, благодаря набитому хлопьями рту, разобрать его слова не представлялось возможным.   
  
— Привет, солнышко, — поприветствовала мальчика Эрика, нежно ему улыбнувшись, и повернулась, чтобы уложить чехол и пальто на один из стульев. Она ненадолго застыла, удивившись присутствию Стайлза, который как раз собирался налить еще одну чашку кофе. — Эй, Стайлз! А ты что тут делаешь?   
  
Тот смотрел в недоумении, нахмурил брови, словно пытаясь понять, откуда могли знать друг друга Дерек и Эрика. Спустя несколько мгновений он смущенно улыбнулся:  
  
— Я сижу с Айзеком.  
  
— Понятно, — она кивнула, но Стайлз по-прежнему смотрел на нее в замешательстве. — А я как Скотт, только для Дерека, — пояснила она, и лицо Стайлза озарилось пониманием.   
  
— Повезло тебе, — усмехнулся он.   
  
Эрика ответила понимающей ухмылкой, а потом повернулась к Дереку, раскинула руки в стороны и изящно повернулась на высоченных каблуках дорогих туфель.  
  
— Как я выгляжу?  
  
— Сногсшибательно, — пробурчал он поверх края чашки. — Что ты тут делаешь?   
  
Эрика хмыкнула, откинула за плечо прядь светлых волос и закатила глаза.  
  
— Сегодня среда, Дерек.   
  
Он непонимающе вскинул брови. Эрика сердито вздохнула и направилась к кофеварке. Стайлз вовремя убрался с ее пути, бросив удивленный взгляд на Дерека.   
  
Нажав кнопку на кофеварке и достав чашку из шкафа, Эрика пояснила:  
  
— Среда — тот день, когда ты встречаешься со своими инвесторами. А еще в этот день у тебя назначена встреча со своим агентом по недвижимости, чтобы оформить документы на новый офис. Мы с тобой это обсуждали. Подробно.   
  
Дерек взял у Айзека коробку с соком, в которую тот безуспешно пытался воткнуть соломинку, и сделал это сам.   
  
— Ты уже здесь, — сказал он. — Почему бы мне не подписать бумаги сейчас?   
  
— Потому что они в моем офисе, Дер. Быстрее собирайся, нам нужно уходить.   
  
В голову внезапно ударила мысль, и вместо ответа он спросил:  
  
— А как ты вошла?   
  
— С помощью ключа, Дерек, — сообщила она, даже не потрудившись обернуться к нему, и Дерека немного взбесил этот факт, как и тот, что он буквально чувствовал, как она закатила глаза.   
  
— Эрика, насчет этого я и так в курсе. Откуда у тебя ключ?   
  
На этот раз она проницательно взглянула на Стайлза и все же обернулась через плечо.  
  
— Естественно, я сделала себе дубликат. А теперь прекрати болтать и иди одеваться. Я даже тебе костюм принесла.   
  
— Эрика, мы это с тобой обсуждали. Личное пространство — это не пустой звук.   
  
— Это запасной ключ на всякий случай, и ты все равно мне бы его дал. Даже не спорь.   
  
Дерек признал ее правоту, потому оставил ее слова без комментариев и вернулся к экрану лэптопа.   
  
— Дерек!   
  
Дерек не среагировал, и Эрика уставилась на него умоляющим взглядом, который он ненавидел. Сразу вспоминался седьмой класс, когда Дерек впервые увидел ее приступ, и она умоляла его никому не рассказывать.   
  
Он прекрасно видел круги под глазами, умело скрытые корректором и совершенно незаметные для других, если не знаешь, куда смотреть. Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Он сделает все, что она попросит, несмотря на собственное недовольство.   
  
Дерек отодвинул от себя лэптоп, встал, чтобы отнести чашку в раковину, и поцеловал ее в щеку, сказав:  
  
— Ты на самом деле выглядишь сногсшибательно.   
  
Выйдя из душа минут через пятнадцать и направившись в свою спальню, Дерек услышал на кухне тихий разговор, хотя не мог разобрать слова и до него доносился лишь приглушенный гул голосов. Возникал вопрос, откуда Эрика и Стайлз вообще знают друг друга, но он решил не забивать себе голову и вместо этого занялся своим костюмом.   
  
Внутри чехла находилась белая рубашка в тонкую голубую полоску, текстурированный галстук, костюм и, как ни странно, голубой кардиган.   
  
Подумав, что это какая-то ошибка, он высунулся из двери спальни в коридор и крикнул:  
  
— Эрика? А кардиган зачем?   
  
В следующий момент Эрика высунула голову из кухни и скривилась.  
  
— Ты даже не побрился, — сердито прокомментировала она, а затем повысила голос: — И что с твоими волосами?   
  
Он одним взглядом выразил то, как впечатлен ее словами. Эрика закатила глаза, явно веселясь.   
  
— Он должен быть там, гений. Просто надень кардиган сверху на рубашку и галстук, но под пиджак, понял?   
  
Дерек не успел ответить, потому что Эрика тут же исчезла на кухне, вернувшись к тихому разговору со Стайлзом.   
  
Естественно, Дерек просто сделал то, чего она от него хотела, попутно возмущаясь, что выглядит как дурак. Заправив галстук в застегнутый кардиган и наконец посмотрев в зеркало, он приятно удивился.   
  
Костюм сидел как надо, брюки были идеальной длины, а кардиган придавал бледным глазам голубоватый оттенок. Надев начищенные туфли, Дерек направился на кухню.   
  
Ошарашенная реакция Стайлза на его внешний вид вызвала самодовольство, но тот тут же вспыхнул, когда поймал ответный взгляд. У Дерека едва хватило времени насладиться этим чувством, потому что в следующий момент Эрика кинулась к нему, как мотылек на пламя.   
  
Она расстегнула пиджак и одну пуговицу на кардигане, повозилась с галстуком и вообще кудахтала над ним как курица-наседка, пока Дерек надевал пальто.   
  
— Блестяще, — одобрила Эрика его окончательный вид. — Вот теперь ты на самом деле похож на финансового директора, а не на мрачного заросшего бомжа.   
  
Айзек, занявший место Дерека за столом, поднял на него два больших пальца и вернулся к чудесам интернета, подверженного жесткой цензуре специально для него. Но затем он резко обернулся, когда до него дошло, что отец стоит в верхней одежде.   
  
— Ты уходишь?   
  
Дерек взглянул на сморщенное лицо сына и мгновенно почувствовал себя ужасно.   
  
— Малыш, мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться в офис.   
  
— Ты же говорил, что никуда не уйдешь, — упрекнул его Айзек, несчастно нахмурив брови и скривив рот в гримасе.   
  
— Это всего на несколько часов.   
  
— А можно мне поехать собой?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — спешно заявила Эрика, чем огорчила Айзека и определенно развеселила Стайлза. — Сегодня не день «Приведи ребенка на работу», Дерек. Вы будете заниматься делами, а инвесторы вряд ли оценят бегающего вокруг спиногрызика, даже несмотря на то, что он невероятно милый.   
  
— И Айзеку необходимо учиться хоть иногда отпускать от себя Дерека и наоборот, особенно сейчас, когда их осталось только двое, — вмешался Стайлз и на вопросительный взгляд Эрики пожал плечами: — Что? Я погуглил.   
  
— Айзек, тебе просто придется остаться здесь, ладно? — сказал Дерек, и, когда Айзек угрюмо покачал головой, он обернулся к Эрике и Стайлзу. Те по взгляду все поняли и вдвоем быстро ретировались с кухни.   
  
Оставшись с сыном наедине, Дерек взял его на руки и подцепил пальцами подбородок, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в лицо.   
  
— Эй, я уеду совсем ненадолго.   
  
— Но ты говорил…   
  
— Я говорил, — подчеркнул Дерек, — что никогда тебя не брошу, и это действительно так. Потому что никого в этом мире я не люблю больше тебя, понимаешь? Но это не значит, что я буду постоянно сидеть дома рядом с тобой. Как бы мне этого не хотелось, у меня просто нет такой возможности.   
  
Айзек обдумал его слова, медленно кивнул, хотя на лице явно читалось недовольство. А потом он прижался лбом к линии челюсти Дерека и обнял за шею.  
  
— Ты ведь скоро вернешься?   
  
— Очень скоро, — пообещал Дерек.   
  
Спустя несколько долгих моментов Айзек оторвался от Дерека, потер маленькой ручкой свой лоб и улыбнулся:  
  
— Колючий.   
  
Поняв, что вот таким своеобразным образом Айзек дал понять о своем согласии, Дерек поцеловал сына в волосы и усадил его на стул.   
  
— То есть ты остаешься? — Айзек кивнул, и Дерек задал еще один вопрос: — И ты будешь хорошо себя вести со Стайлзом?   
  
На этот раз Айзек немного замялся с ответом, но, когда он все же кивнул головой, Дерек взъерошил его волосы и отправился на поиски Эрики и Стайлза.   
  


***

  
  
Что не удивительно, остаток дня проходил скучно. До невозможного скучно.   
  
Дерек сидел во главе стеклянного овального стола в своем новом офисе и всеми силами старался прислушиваться к словам своих инвесторов. Нет, правда, он очень старался — взаимодействовал с ними, нацепив маску самоуверенности.   
  
Совершенно не напрягаясь, Дерек продемонстрировал свою презентацию. Это была его стихия. Он говорил спокойно, текуче, со свойственной ему на работе харизмой.   
  
Но в перерывах встречи и тогда, когда все собравшиеся высказали свое мнение и обговорили спорные вопросы, Дерек не мог избавиться от ощущения тревоги.   
  
Он волновался о том, поладят ли Айзек и Стайлз наедине, все ли с ними в порядке и скучают ли они по нему.   
  
В смысле Айзек. Скучает ли Айзек. Не Стайлз. Нет.   
  
Стайлз.   
  
Встреча с инвесторами продлилась час. Инвесторы — часть совета директоров «Хейл и Партнеры», юридической компании его мамы, но Дерек созвал их на встречу, чтобы обсудить, как расширение его компании повлияет на финансовые стратегии и общие корпоративные цели.   
  
Утро он провел с Эрикой, заполняя все нужные бумаги на новый офис «Хейл Финанс». Помещение находилось на одиннадцатом этаже новейшего офисного здания в самом сердце Бикон Хиллз.   
  
Дерек сидел в своем личном кабинете, пока еще лишенном всяких мелочей и фотографий Айзека. Возле огромного окна располагался рабочий стол, освещенный лучами зимнего солнца, а с противоположной стороны на всю стену раскинулся дубовый шкаф, пока пустой, но совсем скоро он полностью заполнится книгами.   
  
Он задумчиво оглядел роскошный кожаный диван перед столом, затем перевел взгляд на телефонную трубку в одной руке и пальцами второй погладил визитную карточку, которую неделю назад дал ему шериф Стилински. Выпуклые буквы на ней гласили:   
  
_**Доктор Марин Морелл  
Психотерапия и Психоанализ**_   
  
Спустя примерно двадцать минут Дерек все же набрался смелости и теперь с тревогой ожидал, когда ассистент доктора Морелл соединит с ней.  
  
— Алло, — в динамике раздался приятный голос. Этот разговор был необходим, но Дерек избегал его весь день. Придется вслух признаться во всех своих неискупленных грехах, встретить их лицом к лицу, и это пугало.   
  
Она терпеливо ждала на другом конце линии, хотя, скорее всего, слышала в трубке его тяжелое дыхание.   
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза, откинул голову на подголовник кожаного кресла и, глубоко вздохнув, заговорил:   
  
— Здравствуйте, мое имя Дерек Хейл, и меня к вам направил шериф.   
  
— Мистер Дерек Хейл? — переспросила она.  
  
— Я… да, — сказал Дерек. — Да.  
  
— Я ждала вашего звонка.   
  


***

  
  
Спустя пару часов Дерек вернулся домой. Солнце уже садилось за горизонт, и в квартире было очень тихо. Заглянув в гостиную, он обнаружил две фигуры, освещенные искусственным светом телевизора. Айзек, как обычно, взгромоздился в своем излюбленном гнезде из одеял и полусонно наблюдал за бешеными гонками друг за другом двух мультяшных персонажей. Стайлз развалился на диване напротив, ближе к двери, чем к телевизору. Сложив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу, он напряженно смотрел на экран.   
  
Как только Дерек вошел в комнату, он тут же повернул голову и вяло улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет.   
  
Дерек кивнул в ответ, оставил портфель возле двери и подошел к Айзеку, подняв его на руки.   
  
— Он поел? — спросил Дерек и посмотрел на наручные часы. До сна оставалось еще немного времени, но вялость Айзека ясно давала понять, что тому пора ложиться в кровать.   
  
Он чувствовал себя виноватым, что оставил Айзека одного так скоро после всего, но бизнес не располагал к тому, чтобы приостанавливать его из-за личных обстоятельств.   
  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз. Он встал на ноги и взъерошил волосы, устало улыбнувшись.   
  
Глядя на лицо Стайлза, Дерек понимал, что что-то не так. Тот выглядел удрученно и немного подавленно, и при этом создавалось впечатление, что он всеми силами старался сохранить решительность.   
  
— Мне нужно уложить его в постель, — сказал Дерек. — Подождешь?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Дерек осторожно устроил сына на кровати и укрыл одеялом. К тому моменту, когда голова Айзека коснулась подушки, он уже спал, так что Дереку оставалось только тихо выйти из комнаты и прикрыть за собой дверь.   
  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Дерек застал Стайлза на том же месте. Он стоял немного нервно и, заметив Дерека, тут же встрепенулся.   
  
— Как он себя сегодня вел?   
  
— Если я тебе скажу, — Стайлз прикусил губу, — можешь пообещать, что не будешь сильно на него ругаться?  
  
Дерек сразу насторожился. Он скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, пока парень, явно волнуясь, покусывал кончик большого пальца.   
  
— Дерек, — позвал он, не дождавшись ответа. — Ну же, ты должен мне это обещать.   
  
— Что он натворил?   
  
После нескольких секунд напряженной тишины Стайлз нехотя признался:  
  
— Ну, он за весь день не сказал мне ни слова.   
  
И Дерек… Дерек вообще понятия не имел, как на это реагировать.   
  
Конечно же, он видел, как Айзек порой уходил в себя, но это никогда не затягивалось надолго, и Дерек не представлял себе, с какой стороны подойти к этой ситуации. Он знал, что утреннее приветствие Айзеком Стайлза было исключительно для него, но Дерек не мог понять, почему Айзек игнорировал Стайлза весь день.   
  
Стайлз опустился на диван и спрятал лицо в ладони. Дерек неловко и беспомощно стоял над ним, желая успокоить парня, но не зная как.   
  
— Может, это все было ошибкой? — Стайлз повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека. — Я не хочу заставлять его находиться с человеком, который ему явно не нравится. Наверное, мне будет лучше просто уйти.   
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Дерек и сам мысленно содрогнулся оттого, с каким напором это прозвучало. — В смысле, Айзеку ты не не нравишься. Он просто не хочет… чтобы ты был рядом?  
  
Ну что за пиздец, а?   
  
— Я не то хотел сказать, — поспешил исправиться Дерек, но Стайлз уже покорно встал на ноги. Дерек подошел совсем близко к нему. — Я не то хотел сказать, — повторил он. — Ты был прав. Я имею в виду вчерашний день, когда ты говорил, что Айзек… ревнует меня. Я думаю, ему просто нужно время, чтобы приспособиться.   
  
Стайлз смотрел на него внимательно, они стояли так близко, что Дереку чудилось, будто он чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах. Спустя некоторое время Стайлз спросил:  
  
— А тебе?  
  
— А что мне?  
  
— Тебе нужно время, чтобы приспособиться? — Дерек, судя по всему, совсем его не понял, так что Стайлз пояснил: — Я просто не представляю, что после всего случившегося тебе так легко подпустить к своему сыну почти незнакомца.   
  
Дерек вновь поразился той мягкости, скрытой в личности Стайлза, и, благодаря своему удивлению, не сразу вспомнил, что он него вообще-то ждут ответ.   
  
— Да, мне… да. В смысле, это все трудно, но я очень хочу дать тебе возможность.   
  
Стайлз тепло улыбнулся, но затем на лице застыло уже знакомое выражение решимости. Дерек почти видел, как крутятся шестеренки у него в голове. Он кивнул один раз, еще что-то обдумал, кивнул уже дважды и весь просиял.   
  
— Было бы здорово, — сказал он. — Очень здорово.


End file.
